Bleach OneShot Collection
by Little White Comet
Summary: 13. Plot Bunnies Idea 4- 'Alice Human Sacrifice'- Wonderland is a world filled up completed by the dreams of humans; the dreams die when the humans stop dreaming of them, that's just how it is.
1. Welcome to BOSC

**Universe:** Bleach

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Swearing, Violence, Swords, Romance and Blood.

**Authors Notes:- **

I welcome all those to my One-Shot collection; this is the place where I write every One-Shot idea I can think of because I don't like having too many Stories crowding my Home page.

I accept requests of any pairing and every type of romancing accept Lemon; I've got to feel like doing a Lemon so I won't be accepting requests for them but any other pairing or character would be great!

Plot Bunnies Idea (PBI) is a set of One-Shots that shoot out at me a lot more than the already planned One-Shots; this series is a collection of short and random One-Shots which could change genre very quickly, it depends what hits me first.

**Ichigo's Rants** is a series set in PBI that started with 'Aftermath' which was meant to be a simple humour One-Shot that became popular on both and DeviantART; there is no set time of when I will make one of these, they just come randomly but I've already got one planned for all the filler arcs, the Fullbringer arc, the Finale battle between Aizen and Ichigo and also the 3 remaining movies having already done one for the 4th.

**BLEACHALOID** is my 2nd series in PBI that started with 'Alice Human Sacrifice'. I loved how this turned out and after listening to more of the VOLCALOID music I decided to make more of it; already I've got some planned for 'Daughter of Evil' and also 'Onii Yuukai'. Each piece of this series will have its own re-written version of the VOLCALOID's version of the song I'm using so they make more sense with the story. So these will take more time to bring out than Ichigo's Rants; so please be patient with me!

Please enjoy my Collection and if you have time please give me feedback!

* * *

**Contents:**

**1- GrimmjowXIchigo- 'The Cry of a broken Soul'- **I should have known better, I should have expected it. I could have stopped it! Yet I let them take away the one person I loved. **(Grimmjow's POV {A 2 Part One-Shot!})**

**2- GrimmjowXIchigo- 'The Warmth of a Protector's Soul'- **Yet I didn't know why, but instead of holding someone. I wanted to be held in his arms. **(Ichigo's POV{A 2 Part One-Shot!})**

**3- Ichigo & Soul Society- 'The Voice of Reason'- **Ichigo Kurosaki's death changed everything for Soul Society. But when the Shinigami's find them stuck with life's little problems who is the person who helps them out?

**4- Ichigo & Muramasa- 'They will betray you' -**Muramasa decides to take advantage of Ichigo's fear of rejection to get him to help his own cause.

**5- RukiaXIchigo & One-sided OrihimeXIchigo- 'Poisoned Love'- **After a Hollow Attack, Ichigo suddenly comes down with a high fever & Rukia decides it's best to take care of her boyfriend in her own way. But what happens when Orihime finds out about Ichigo's weakened state?

**6- IchigoXRukia & RukiaXKaien- 'The Choice of my Heart'- **Finally having enough of being someone Else's shadow, Ichigo breaks up with Rukia. But when an attempt at Ichigo's life is a success, Rukia finds her heart fading. Who does she truly love? Ichigo or Kaien?

**7- Ichigo & Tatsuki & Mentions of UryuuXOrihime- 'Why didn't you tell me?'- **Feelings abandoned and betrayed, Tatsuki forces herself to ignore both Ichigo and Orihime. But what is the real reason that she had been kept in the dark?

**8**-** Ichigo & Soul Society- 'The Feeling of Treason'- **After joining forces with Muramasa, Ichigo decides to give the Shinigami a taste of their own medicine. **(Sequel to 'They will betray you')**

**9- IchigoXRukia- 'The Feelings of the Soul-Part 1' - **Deciding that Ichigo would be best as a human; Rukia goes to remove his memories. But Kisuke Urahara decides to show Rukia why she'll forever regret it.

**10- Plot Bunnies Idea 1- 'Aftermath'- **After Ichigo and everyone returns from Hell what happens? Orihime glomps Ichigo, Rukia and Renji learn about 'Bromance', Sado acts like a jealous lover and finally Ichigo has his family moment with his sisters. **(1st in Ichigo's Rants Series)**

**11. Plot Bunnies Idea 2- 'The Shattered Bonds'-** After Tsukishima is executed by the Shinigami, Orihime and Sado regain their senses and realize what they've done; they try to avoid Ichigo afraid of hurting him again but Ichigo is having none of that. For once he is going to be the one that makes them see sense.

**12. Plot Bunnies Idea 3- 'Family Portrait'-** Karin Kurosaki covers her head with her pillow as her father's shouts become louder and so do the sounds of punching; she clenches her eyes shuts and wonders why her brother was taking all this but then remembers it's because of her.

**13. Plot Bunnies Idea 4- 'Alice Human Sacrifice'- {Staring Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, Orihime & Ichigo****}** Wonderland is a world filled up completed by the dreams of humans; the dreams die when the humans stop dreaming of them, that's just how it is. But what happens when a Nightmare isn't ready to disappear like all the rest? **(1st in BLEACHALOID Series)**

* * *

**Coming Soon- (These will be coming in any order):**

**. Plot Bunnies Idea 5- 'Let me help you'- **After watching the Head-Captain's words cut deep in his emotionally-fragile lover, Byakuya Kuchiki decides to offer him the shoulder he needs but will Ichigo accept it or will he continue to carry the burden by himself?

**. Plot Bunnies Idea 6- 'Something Called Karma'- **Sitting in a meeting with the top 3 Captains, Ichigo can't help but wonder, how long it will take them to work out it was him who started the Zanpakuto Rebellion. Too think he caused all this trouble just because he tried to help a lonely Zanpakuto. **(2nd in Ichigo's Rants Series)**

**.Plot Bunnies Idea 7- 'The Real Monster'- **After sitting through a scary movie without even flinching, Rukia and Renji finally demands to know why the Karakura Gang don't feel fear; but they are shocked to realize that the group do fear and that all scared of the same thing. Dentists. **(3rd in Ichigo's Rants Series)**

**.Plot Bunnies Idea 8- 'A Shock to Real life'-** Isshin Kurosaki receives a horrible phone call from Social Services telling him that his children have been taken into care because of reports stated he has been abusing his eldest son Ichigo; Isshin now must pull his act together and fight to get his kids back like a normal human would.

**.Plot Bunnies Idea 9- 'Prince of Evil'- {Staring Hollow Ichigo & Ichigo} **Born as twins but separated by selfish parents; a pair of white and orange twins grew up in completely different worlds but when they are finally reunited a lot of things have changed since their childhood; the white twin is now an evil King of the land and the orange twin is his servant sworn to follow his every command to keep him safe. But what happens when the Lands of Black & Blue finally fight back? **(2nd in BLEACHALOID Series)**

**.Plot Bunnies Idea 10- 'Onii Yuukai'- {Staring Karin, Yuzu & Ichigo} **They loved their Onii-Chan, he was the one who cared for them, helped them be strong and protected them; their Onii-Chan was theirs, no one can have him! They're going to make their Onii-Chan happy no matter what; they're going to make him theirs. **(3rd in BLEACHALOID Series)**

.**RukiaXIchigo- 'My Mind and Me'**

**Requested by FrozenSoulOfMidnight- **After Aizen's defeat, Ichigo is attacked by a strange Arrancar with the ability to lock people in their nightmares; now Rukia must enter Ichigo's mind and free him from his fears but what will she think when she discovers Ichigo's biggest fear is himself.

"Ichigo thinks he's a monster?"

"Soon your mind will give up and you'll die surrounded by your fear!"

"You are not a monster to me, Ichigo! Please snap out of it!"

**.GrimmjowXKarin- 'A Chance Meeting'**

**Requested by**** kazza-spexy-** After saving a girl from being attacked by a Hollow, Grimmjow finds himself becoming strangely attached to her; especially when he learns that her name is Karin Kurosaki, making her the younger sister of his rival.

"Ichii-Nii lost his powers while fighting Aizen. He's not a Shinigami anymore."

"You mean that bastard promised to fight me any time I want and then he had the cheek to go and loose his powers? Fuckin' Shinigami!"

.** IchigoXRukia- 'Something Called Jealousy'- **After catching sight of another woman hugging Ichigo, Rukia finds herself becoming strangely angry for no reason at all; will Ichigo be able to clear things up from the mess Kon made before it's too late?

"I'm not jealous!"

"Then explain why you aren't listening to me when I'm trying to tell you that it was Kon?"

**.IchigoXOrihime- 'Singing for Freedom'- **Is it possible to be in love with a boy in a mirror? Orihime Inoue is about to find out when she unknowingly opens up the portal separating her world from others. But will her love end up being a bad thing or good?

"I will protect Inoue!"

"No! Don't die Kurosaki-Kun!"

"T-This is all my fault..."

**.ToushirouXIchigo 'Fragile Memories'- **After protecting a child's soul from a Hollow attack, Ichigo loses his memories and his personality completely changes. Toushirou decides to look after his boyfriend until he regains his memories but what if the Captain prefers the new Ichigo?

**.IchigoXRukia & Slight RenjiXRukia- 'Loosing You'- **When Byakuya finds out about Ichigo's relationship with Rukia he demands that he breaks up with her or he would tell Yamamoto about his unstable Hollow. Finding himself at a loose end Ichigo for once does as he was ordered to do and breaks up with Rukia. But will the two of them survive without each other?

**.HichigoXIchigo & RenjiXIchigo- 'Mending the Broken'- **After the death of his Hollow, Ichigo Kurosaki starts dating Renji Abarai to stop the pain. 2 Years later Renji starts to change, becoming more violent and possessive. But why does Ichigo find himself being held by Renji's Vice-Captain? And why does this Shinigami look just like his Hollow?

**.IchigoXRukia- 'The Feelings of the Soul-Part 2' – **Rukia is getting closer to discovering out about the strange visions she's been having but with time running out she must not only work out why she dreams of a different world but she must also save the one she loves from a fate he doesn't deserve.

"Ichigo-San is going to be killed in 15 days, are you willing to risk your life to save him?"

"Could it be..Could it be that all of this is fake?"

"I don't care what she was planning! Just bring her back to me, Urahara! Give Rukia back!"

"Have you learned your lesson, Rukia-San?"

**.IchigoXGrimmjow- 'We will be together'- **Katsuo, Masaki and Mamoru wish that they could see their Tou-San's smile once again; but after their Oyaji's death he has never been the same. But could that change after meeting a human with the same face as their late Oyaji?

"Oji-San this may seem strange to you but we would like you to fall in love with our Tou-San."

**.Karakura Gang & Nell- 'Mission: Protect the Mini Guardian'- **After his Zanpakuto had shattered saving the ones who were trying to abandoning him, Ichigo is turned into a 4 year old boy to hold his Spiritual Energy; Orihime, Uryuu, Sado, Nell, Rukia & Renji are forced to protect the now Chibi Ichigo as his enemies decided to take advantage of his weakness. But is it really going to be that easy? Especially when the gang find out that Ichigo defiantly wasn't the best-behaved child.

"I left you alone for 2 minutes! How the hell did you managed to destroy my whole bedroom in that time?"

**.Ichigo, MasakiXIsshin- 'Vanishing Existence'- **After getting caught in an attack from Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki finds himself in the past with his 17 year old mother and Shinigami father; who have yet to even fall for each other. Now Ichigo must make sure his parents fall in love or he would fade from existence. But it's going to be very hard to do when both Masaki and Isshin hate each other.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that you're my child from the future? Do I really look that gullible to you, kid?"

"I don't think you want me to answer that."

**.Ichigo & Isshin- 'Small Healing Hands'- **4 months after Masaki's death, Isshin finds himself wishing that his life would end already.

"Don't die, dad! Please don't leave me all alone!"

**.OrihimeXIchigo- 'My Empty Heart' - **After watching Ichigo sacrifice himself in front of her to save her life, Orihime falls into deep depression begging to know why he did it.

"You had your family! I had nobody left! What was the point in dying to keep me alive? Why? Why did you do it, Kurosaki-Kun?"

**.Ichigo & everyone- 'A True Protector'- **Ichigo sacrificed himself while fighting Aizen in the Fake Karakura but something happens that shocked them all. Every Shinigami who had been around Ichigo suddenly looses power and the Human's from Karakura all lose their Spiritual Power's. They discover that Ichigo had protected them from the very start and they never realised it.

"Our powers just go weaker?"

"Why do I suddenly feel so empty? As if I lost a part of myself?"

"Did Ichigo make us stronger for the war?"

**RukiaXIchigo- 'Rukia in Wonderland' - **After getting knocked unconscious by a Hollow, Rukia suddenly finds herself in a strange place called Wonderland. Not only that when she goes to meet the mad-hatter she receives a shock at who she finds. Will Rukia make it back to her own world and save Wonderland?

"While she is a 'Rukia', she isn't the right 'Rukia'!"

"Do you want some tea, Rukia?"

"I am the King of Hearts Sosuke Aizen and you will help me bring down Wonderland, Rukia Kuchiki."

**RukiaXIchigo- 'Peace at last' - **Aizen has finally been defeated by Ichigo's blade. But now 10 years has passed since then and Rukia and Ichigo are happily married with 5 children but suddenly find out some shocking news.

"What? How in the hell can she pregnant again? Haven't you 2 ever heard of birth control?"

**ZangetsuXIchigo- 'I will keep you safe' - **Zangetsu's one wish was for Ichigo to be safe, but because he is a Shinigami he never gets that wish. Finally Zangetsu decides enough is enough and decides it his duty to keep Ichigo safe; even if he has to trap him in his own Inner World.

"Z-Zangetsu? W-Why-?"

"Because this is the only way to stop you suffering."

**.RenjiXIchigo- 'A Helping Hand' - **A bad case of the Flu had been spreading about Karakura lately and Ichigo had done very well avoiding it, even though both his sisters and father have had it. But now both his soul and his body has managed to catch the disease leaving him stuck in the hospital; Renji after just finding out the news decides to come and make him feel better, will he just end up making things worse though?

"What?"

"Why do you sound so shocked Renji? Don't tell me you didn't know!"

"If I'd know he was in the hospital I would be sitting beside him, not here in Soul Society!"

**.Karakura Gang- 'Living Grave' -**Ichigo Kurosaki knew fear and hopelessness but he never expected to experience those emotions in such a way. Going missing after a Hollow alert, the Karakura Gang must now race against the clock to find their kidnapped comrade who has been buried alive. Will they make it in time?

"Please...someone help me..."

"We're running out of time! He hasn't got much air left!"

"Ichigo!"

**.Karakura Gang & Soul Society - 'Conquering the Stage'- **At the announcement that a speech will be given at the celebration ceremony by Soul Society's Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo admits his darkest secret to Rukia; he suffers from a serious case of Stage Fright. Rukia and the Karakura Gang must now work together to help Ichigo get over his fears in time for the speech but will Ichigo be able to conquer his fear of performing before it's too late?

"I-I can't do it...I just can't."

"Come on Ichigo! I know you can do it!"

"I'm...I'm terrified, I've never been more scared than I am right now."

**.Karakura Gang & Soul Society – 'Sealed Sword Frenzy'- **When Baishin escapes from the Soul Society and into the Human World; the Shinigami put all their efforts into protecting Ichigo Kurosaki, who is perfect for this monster's needs.

"I am the blade and your energy is now mine!"

"Ichigo!"

**.Karakura Gang & Soul Society – 'Reappearing in Existence' - **13 year Old Ichigo Kurosaki knew something was wrong with his life the moment he started having strange visions appear in his mind and it turns out many of his friends suffer the same thing. Now the strange group of kids must take on the Soul Society, suffer through puberty and finally turn time back to the way it was. **(Sequel to 'Vanishing Existence')**

"We've got to change everything Ba-ck!"

"Your voice cracked again, Kurosaki-Kun."

"Damn it, I know!"

**.IchigoXRukia – 'Taking your Place' - **Rukia ends up being too careless and Ichigo discovers that she was planning on handing herself in to save his life; so instead he knocks her unconscious and lies to the Shinigami saying he forced Rukia to give up her powers. Rukia must now work against the clock to save Ichigo from execution while trying to work out why Ichigo gave up his human life for her; will she make it in time? **(A 2 Part One-Shot!)**

"Your information is wrong. I forced the Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki to give me her powers; I haven't seen her since that day."

"Ichigo took the blame for my crime?"

"I don't understand why abandon his human life just to save mine?"

"I love you, Rukia."

"ICHIGO!"

**.The Karakura Gang- 'Being a Big Brother'-** Renji Abarai had no idea how hard it was for Ichigo to be a big brother, especially when he was the one who practically raised his sisters; so Ichigo decides to set the situation right and goes to Kisuke for a solution. 2 hours later Renji finds himself stuck with a 10 year old Ichigo and a 6 year old Rukia.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with 2 kids? Rukia so small it's not even funny and don't get me started on Ichigo. How did a kid this short get as tall as he was?"

**.Soul Society & the Karakura Gang- 'Reichi'-** What if Kagerōza Inaba had managed to create a Reigai of Ichigo and captured the teenager before Rukia could get him out of jail? How would that change the story? With Ichigo in the hands of the enemy his friends must now work together to not only save their leader but also to stop Kagerōza's plan. But why did he take Ichigo in the first place? What exactly does he want with the Substitute Shinigami?

"W-What? W-Why is there another me?"

"I can't believe it took you this long to notice, even Yourichi-San didn't notice."

"Wait! If the guy we've been with this whole time was a Reigai, then where is Ichigo?"

"With your Spiritual Energy I would be able to create an entire army strong enough to bring down the Soul Society!"

**.Urahara's Crew, Isshin & Ichigo Kurosaki- 'Keep Breathing'**- Ichigo's Shinigami powers have been destroyed but now Kisuke and Isshin must work together in keeping the teenager alive; with time working against them and Ichigo's condition continuing to get worse, will they succeed in making sure the soon to be War Hero survives?

"Damn it, Urahara! My son is dying all because of your stupid plan! I don't want your excuses; I want you to take sure my son doesn't die tonight!"

"Urahara-Dono! He's flat lined again!"

"I'm sorry, Isshin but it's all up to Kurosaki-San now."

"Please Ichigo...live! Please don't leave us; you don't seem to realize who took up the spot your mother left behind, I don't think we'd survive loosing another center of our universe."

**.Soul Society & Kurosaki Family-** **'We'll Catch you When you Fall'- **When Restu Unohona discovers multiple injuries that can't be explained on Ichigo's body, everyone starts to assume he was being abused; when the truth finally comes free will the Soul Society be able to protect their youngest member and his sisters?

"What I found strange though is the fact it healed wrong, even though his father was fully capable of setting it right."

"Ichigo...are you being abused?"

"It's my fault! I deserve everything I get for taking her away from him!"

"I will not allow my Otōto to be treated in such a way!"

"I will get Ichigo back! I will get him back and then kill him in front of all of interfering bastards!"


	2. GrimmjowXIchigo 'Broken Soul'

**Info**

"I should of known better, I should of expected it.

I could of stopped it! Yet I let them take away the one person I loved."

IchiXGrim

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **IchigoXGrimmjow

**Spoilers: **Souls Society, Arrancars & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is own by Tite Kuba

**Warning: **Mentions of Lemon, torture, rape & yaoi! Duh! Oh and Grimmjow and Ichigo are a bit OOC but that's to be expected.

X

**

* * *

**

Bleach One-Shot Collection

**The Cry of a Broken Soul**

* * *

I really should have seen it coming, it was due to turn on us from the start. We were both from armies that fought against each other. And yet, I still managed to fall for him.

I should of known better, I should of expected it. I could of stopped it! Yet I let them take away the one person I loved.

The boy Shinigami with bright orange hair and chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

I don't know what caused it but I went to the human realm. For once I wasn't there to fight, I had enough. I hid my Spiritual pressure but he still felt it. I sat down on the roof and looked up at the night sky before I felt him appear behind me.

"Grimmjow! Why're you here?!" He demanded, his voice was the usual firm but like velvet voice.

"I don't honestly know." I told him as I looked at him. His giant sword was in his hands but he had lowered it. The moon reflected his face, revealing his chocolate brown eyes; his face showed confusion.

"What?" He questioned, I shook my head and turned away from him and sat down again.

"I guess, I'm just tired of that place." I muttered, a small smile came on my face as I felt him sit down next to me.

"So you came here?" He questioned and I just shrugged.

I don't know how many hours we sat there just talking. Ichigo told me more about himself but it was one thing that totally shocked me.

"You still live with your family? And your what 18?" I questioned, Ichigo laughed suddenly.

"I'm only 15, turning 16 in July." Ichigo said, he yawned and laid his head on my knees.

"You're still just a kid?" I questioned astonished, Ichigo nodded his eyes closed. Soon his breathing evened out, I smiled and ran my hand through his surprising soft orange spikes.

The sun rose up slowly and I could see his peaceful face. Now that he was asleep he actually looked a lot younger than his age, so naive and innocent. I let my eyes trail up his body soaking him in.

He was smaller than normal teenagers but he was tall for his age. He had a slightly feminine figure but I knew the kid had good muscles as well. His skin was slightly pale, more white than pink colour.

I soon myself slipping into a sleep, when I woke up Ichigo was gone but that was when our trouble started.

* * *

I came to the Human Realm a lot more then to sit and talk to Ichigo, I would hide my Spiritual pressure so that the other Shinigami didn't know I was there.

I came so often that Ichigo started leaving his window open for me, or he would leave it slightly unlocked so that I could let myself in on cold nights.

It happened when I came later than usual, he must of thought I wasn't going to come so he had gone to bed.

I landed lightly in his room and looked at the sleeping figure on the bed, I chuckled lightly.

Ichigo was lying on his back. One arm was stretched above his head by the wall, while the other was hanging of the bed, His head was slightly of his pillow, so he was half hanging out of bed. The sheet was covering his legs slightly but his feet were uncovered. His mouth was open slightly, a trail of drool down his chin.

He looked so childish sleeping like that. Ichigo told me about the way he sleeps, he dreams of the weirdest things that most of the time has him shouting random things when he wakes up. But then he can't remember what happened.

The moon shone into the window and reflected lightly of his pale skin. I could see scars that kids his age shouldn't have all over his uncovered chest.

I don't know what I was doing, I slowly knelt down by him and placed my lips on his opened ones. I pulled back, but as I my eyes locked with sleepy chocolate eyes was pulled back down again.

I kept telling myself all through that night that what we were doing is wrong.

'We'll both be killed if we're caught!'

I lightly bit on his ear causing him to gasp in surprise. His arms wrapped around my neck as I bite and licked my way down is neck; listening to his whimpering and moaning.

"Grimm…" He whispered and that was it all it took for me to loose all thought, all that was in my mind was Ichigo underneath me as I thrust in and out of his withering form.

The sound of his pleasure filled whimpers and cries, whispering my name as he came.

I held his smaller form against my chest as he shivering body finally calmed down and his breathing went back to normal.

"I love you Grimm…." Ichigo whispered suddenly, I stopped my stroking of his soft orange locks and smiled down at him.

"I love you too Berry." I whispered back and kissed the top of his head, grunting when he kicked me in the leg for the nickname.

We both fell asleep in each others arms, I was gone before he could wake up in the mornings.

* * *

It took me by surprise. Ichigo suddenly vanished, without a trace. I even attacked the Shinigami and asked where he'd gone, but they didn't know.

He had been missing for 3 weeks, and still no sign of him. I had searched all over Hueco Mundo, he wasn't in Soul Society or the Human real.

A boy with that much Spiritual pressure couldn't just up and vanishes like he did.

I sighed as I slowly opened the door to the dungeon, by orders of Aizen I was ordered to feed the prisoner. I didn't complain, just did what I was told.

"You're wasting your time bringing food, I'm not eating it." A voice said that made my freeze and drop the platter in my hand.

'It couldn't be.' I thought as I slowly walked to the cell door. I looked thought the bared window on the door and gasped in shock.

Chained with his arms above his head, slouched to the ground was Ichigo. His chest was bare but his wore the Shinigami black Hakemen. His chest and arms was covered in burses and cuts, most covered in dry blood. His head was down so I couldn't see his face but I could see blood dried in his orange hair.

"Ichigo?" I whispered as I opened the door, his head shot up and I could see that he had fresh cuts on his cheek and a head wound that was soaking his hair and dripping blood down his chin and to the ground.

"Grimm?" He whispered, his voice hoarse and quieter. I ran up to him and cupped his cheek and turned his face towards me, tears were filled in his brown eyes but didn't fall.

"They told me you were dead…" Ichigo whispered, his voice cracked as my eyes widened.

"Ichigo what happened?" I asked, Ichigo looked down.

"It was Ulqurria, he suddenly came to my house and started attacking it. I didn't even think about and jumped in front of my sisters and took a cero. Killed me instantly, I don't remember what happened after but I woke up here…." Ichigo answered, I felt him shake underneath my fingers as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"He wanted me to tell him everything I knew….b-but I stayed silent….I wouldn't danger everyone…..he sent Arrancar and tried to beat it out of me but that didn't work….Szayel done experiments but that didn't work…I still kept quite….b-but then he…" Ichigo said, he let out a sob as I felt him tense and shake as I held him.

"A-Aizen said that he was going to brake me….then he r-raped me Grimm. I couldn't do anything!" Ichigo sobbed, I growled and let go of Ichigo wiping away his tears.

"I would of come and got you sooner if I had known Ichigo, I really didn't know." I said, Ichigo nodded even though tears were still falling down his cheek.

"I'm getting you out of here!" I growled. I drew my Zanpakuto and sliced at the chains holding. Ichigo cried out in shock as dust fell over him. I helped him to his feet before I crouched down and offered him my back, her wordless placed his arms around my neck as I stood up with my arms holding hi legs.

I ran as fast as I could with Ichigo on my back, no one was around but I knew someone was going to come soon. Ichigo was tense on my back but I knew he didn't mean to be and I didn't blame him. I was surprised that he was still together from what he's been through.

Suddenly the wall behind me exploded, Ichigo fisted the ront of my jacket and whimpered softly. I could feel him shaking.

I quickly opened a Gargenta and jumped through, landing softly on the ground. Almost instantly we were surrounded by Shinigami.

"Ichigo!" I heard the smaller one shout, I carefully let Ichigo's feet touch the ground but he clung to my arm tightly.

"Don't attack! Please!" Ichigo cried out, I could still feel him shaking. They were shocked from what he said, they had lowered their Zanpakuto.

"We not going to attack you Kurosaki, but you're next to a Espada." The white haired captain said, Ichigo whimpered and clung to my arm tighter.

"Don't! He's the only reason that I'm actually alive!" Ichigo cried out, his voice cracking. I pulled the shaking boy to my chest and held him in my arms, he sobbed quietly as he shook.

"I'm not going to cause any harm. But please put away your Zanpakuto, you're making him worse." I said, the small female and the red head did so without question but the Captain was still hesitant.

"Lets go somewhere where I get him to rest, then I'll explain what happened." I suggested. Finally the Shinigami led us to a small shop, Ichigo curled up in my arms asleep; but still shaking slightly.

* * *

With Ichigo placed on a Futon and me holding his hand I explained everything, what was going on between me and Ichigo, what happened to Ichigo and why he was so insecure and scared.

"Thank you Grimmjow, for bringing him back." The female Shinigami said, Rukia I think her name was. The male red head was furious and walked out to get rid of some steam. The captain I couldn't tell what was wrong, but it had got colder.

"Grimm..?" I looked down to see Ichigo's brown eyes open looked at me, I could feel him tense from his hand so he knew the others were in the room.

"It's alright Ichigo, the know." I said, he looked at me for a minute before slowly releasing a shaky breath and looking over at the other two.

"I'm sorry about t-this Rukia, Toushirou." Ichigo said, Rukia shook her head.

"Don't apologize, this isn't your fault at all Ichigo. I don't care who you love as long as they take care of you." Rukia said simply, Ichigo smiled slightly at her and squeezed my hand.

"Just take care Kurosaki, don't worry about everything. We'll get him." Toushirou said, Ichigo sighed in relief before going back into a sleep.

"Thank you…"

* * *

I knew it would be a while before Ichigo actually started fighting again, if anyone with Spiritual pressure came into the room he shivers in fear. He refused to leave the Human realm, in fact it had to go with him to get him outside.

I knew that Ichigo would never be the same again, he would always be insecure of others. But I will always be there, I will help Ichigo so he can stand on his feet again.

He still shivers and freezes if Aizen's name is mentioned, and because his body was destroyed we stay at Urahara's because he refuses to leave the Human realm.

But I would make the Bastard pay for stealing Ichigo away. For stealing his innocence and care fear self.

I still regret that I didn't see it coming, then maybe I could of stopped it. It will always be my biggest regret, until I draw my last breath.


	3. GrimmjowXIchigo 'Protector's Soul'

**Info**

"I didn't know why, but instead of holding someone. I wanted to be held in his arms."

Connected to The Cry of a Broken Soul

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **IchigoXGrimmjow

**Spoilers: **Souls Society, Arrancars & Hueco Mundo Arcs

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is own by Tite Kuba

**Warning: **Mentions of Lemon. Rape! Tortutre! And Yaoi! Duh! Oh and Grimmjow and Ichigo are a bit OOC but that's to be expected.

**

* * *

**

Bleach One-Shot Collection

**The Warmth of a protector's Soul**

* * *

I really should have seen it coming, it was due to turn on us from the start. We were both from armies that fought against each other. And yet, I still managed to fall for him.

I was the one who was meant to to stay strong, the one who held people not the other way around

Yet I didn't know why, but instead of holding someone. I wanted to be held in his arms

By the blue haired Arrancar with the electric blue eyes.

* * *

I smiled slightly as i ran across the roofs in my Shinigami form, i loved getting out of my body. Not to fight Hollows just to run across the roofs in the night and feel the wind across my face, it was relaxing.

I suddenly skidded to a stop bringing up a few tiles as something flashes against my senses.

"A Garagenta?" I whispered before i burst into Shunpo and took off to the north.

An Arrancar had arrived.

* * *

He was stood in front of me with his back to me, his blue hair blowing in the wind.

"Grimmjow! What are you doing here?" I demanded as i un-sheathed Zangetsu and held him in front of me.

"I honestly don't know." He said as he turned around and face me, his blue eyes showed nothing but honesty.

"What?" I asked confused, why else would he come here to fight me? Grimmjow shook his head and turned his back to me. He sat down on the edge of the building and looked over the town.

"I guess i'm just tired of that place." He said, i could simply stab him in the back and kill him now. But i couldn't so i sat down next to him.

"So you come here?" I asked him causing him to shrug his shoulder.

We sat there for a few hours, just talking. I told him about my family, my life and he told me of his time as a hollow.

"You still live with your family? And your what 18?" Grimmjow questioned in shock, i laughed outload.

"No, i'm only 15. Turning 16 in July." I said, i yawned as my sleepless nights caught up to me. Without thinking i laid my head down on Grimmjow's lap, he didn't seem to mind.

"So you're just a kid?" I heard him question me, i nodded as i closed my eyes. I was comfortable on his lap and soon i was asleep.

When i opened my eyes the sun was up, I quickly pulled myself up to see that Grimmjow had moved me so i was lying on his chest, his arm wrapped around my waist.

I blushed slightly as i carefully lifted myself up so not to wake him, i smiled at his sleeping face before jumping into the morning.

* * *

Grimmjow came to the human world a lot more to come and see me. I even left my window open some nights and on colds left it unlocked so he could still get in.

I fell asleep waiting for him one night, i was awoken from sleep feeling something against my lips.

When my eyes locked with his blue i pulled him back.

His tounge ran along my bottom lip causing me to shiver as i allowed him to explore my mouth.

I felt him run along my teeth, my gums and rub against my own tounge causing me to moan slightly in pleasure.

'This is wrong! What would Soul Society think if they saw this?!'

Grimmjow bit on my ear log causing me to shiver and gasp, who knew my ear was so sensitive?

Grimmjow licked and bit down my neck causing me and whimper and moan in pure pleasure.

I felt him slid his hands into my trousers and grab my hard member, i gasped before whimpering as he stroked me carefully.

"Grimm..." I whispered, before i knew what was going on Grimmjow was peparing me with his fingers.

I cried out as i felt him enter me fully, Grimmjow whispered into my ear to get me to relax.

Soon Grimmjow was thrusting in and out causing me to whimper and cry out in pleasure.

When he hit my sweet spot i cried out his name, i heard him growl as we both got closer.

"Grimm..." I whimpered as i finally let myself go, i felt him reliese inside of me. I whimpered slightly as he pulled out of me before he pulled me to his chest and held me close.

"I love you Grimmjow..." I whispered as my body finally came down from my high, he stopped stroking my hair for a second before he continued.

"I love you too Berry.." He said, i could feel him smirking so i kicked him the legs for the nickname.

* * *

It was 3 weeks after we had been seeing eachother when it happened.

The whole house shook as the door was burst down. Me and Karin stood from the sofa and Yuzu came out of the kitchen.

"Ulquiorria!" I shouted out in shock, his face stayed emotionless as Yuzu came up to me.

"Who's there Onii-Chan? Karin-Chan who was it?" Yuzu asked, I quickly pulled Yuzu behind me and put my arm out in front of Karin.

"What are you?" Karin whispered, i could feel her shaking as i her shoulders.

"You do not need to know human. All though it is amazing you can see me, i shouldn't be surprised with the Subsuite Shinigami as your brother." Ulquiorria said, i took a step back forcing my sisters back as well.

"Ichi-Nii is he on about when you go about in those black robes fighting those monsters?" Karin questioned, Yuzu was still confused.

"Yes, Karin i need you and Yuzu to run. Got to Uncle Ryukkin's house." I said, they didn't move.

Ulquiorria pointed his finger at us and started charging his green cero at us.

"Run!" I shouted as i turned around and placed myself over them and dived to the left.

The last thing i remeber was burning pain and my sister crying out to me.

"Ichi-Nii!"

"Onii-Chan!"

* * *

I opened my eyes and groaned as i tried to move my arms. They were locked above my head and i was in some sort of dungen.

I looked down at myself to relise i was in my Shinigami form, i cursed when i relised what that meant.

'I must of died back there. I hope Yuzu and Karin are ok.' I thought to myself, my cell door opened and i grolwed as Sousake Aizen stepped into the room.

"Welcome to Los Nochas, Ichigo-Chan." Aizen said lightly, i grolwed as the chains on my hands rattled slightly as i moved.

"Bastard! Why am i here?!" I demanded, he smirked and crouched down in front of me.

"You are going to be one of my greatest warriors, if you cooperate." Aizen said, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Like hell i'll fight for you." I growled, he smirked and took my chin into his fingers. I tried to get away but he moved his hands down to my neck stopping me moving without cutting my airway off.

"That's your problem not mine. Now what are Soul Society planning?" He asked, i scoffed as i looked away.

"Like i know. They were going to update the day you took me. Besides i wouldn't betray my friends like that." I said, Aizen smirked and nodded.

"Well maybe i can change your mind."

* * *

I don't know how long i was there. Each time Aizen would send an Espada to torture me in different ways, the worst was Syazel and Ulquiorria. Syalzel expariemented on me while Ulquiorria used emotiones to try and break me.

I believed long ago that Grimmjow was dead, Aizen told me himself.

I was shocked when Aizen himself came into my cell that day.

"I guess you wont break that way, lets try a different method." Aizen said as he placed some sort of coller around my neck and wrist.

I gasped as i felt my Spiritual Pressure vanish to nothing, i slouched in my chains no longer able to hold me body up anymore.

"Bastard.." I whispered to him, he laughed as he undid my chains and laid me on the floor.

"You can call me all you want. You wont be talking back when i'm through with you." Aizen said as he strocked my bare chest, i tried to get away from his hands but i had no engergy.

I refused to beg when i felt him bit and lick me in ways only Grimmjow has done.

I couldn't stop myself shaking in fear when he untied my obi and pulled down my Hakemen.

"I'm going to break through that wall you've got around yourself Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, i shivered in fear and clutched my eyes shut.

I couldn't stop the tears as he touched me and forced me into hardness.

I couldn't hold back the scream of pain as he entered me without heistation.

I let out a sob of frustraion as Aizen reliesed inside of me, i felt used, dirty.

He then stroked me and forced myself to relise on his hands.

Aizen laughed as i screwed my eyes shut and curled in on myself. I couldn't believe i let him do that to me.

"I should of done this sooner." He said, he placed my Hakemen back on my legs and attached me back to my chains.

He removed the coller around my neck but kept the one on my wrist to match the other one i had on.  
With that Aizen walked out and locked my cell door.

I finally let myself cry, i was terrified. The only thing i wanted to do was to go home, be with Grimmjow without this stupid war.

I knew nothing would be the same after that.

* * *

I tried to ignore the blood that was dripping down my chin and getting mized in my hair.

I heard the dungen door open before i spoke outload.

"You're waisting your time bringing me food. I wont eat it." I said, i heard a clutter as the food was dropped to the floor.

I rolled my eyes slightly trying to stop myself shivering from the Arrancars Spiritual Pressure.

"Ichigo?" A voice whispered that made my head shot up.

'It can't be.' I thought but sure enough Grimmjow opened up my cell door and ran to my side.

"Grimm?" I whispered, my voice was hoarse and sore from screaming. He cupped my cheek in his hands and turned my face towards him.

I felt tears fill my eyes but didn't let them fall.

"They told me you were dead..." I whispered as my voice cracked, his eyes widened.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Grimmjow asked, I looked down.

"It was Ulqurria, he suddenly came to my house and started attacking it. I didn't even think about and jumped in front of my sisters and took a cero. Killed me instantly, I don't remember what happened after but I woke up here…." I answered, i silently cursed myself as i started shaking again. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"He wanted me to tell him everything I knew….b-but I stayed silent….I wouldn't danger everyone…..he sent Arrancar and tried to beat it out of me but that didn't work….Szayel done experiments but that didn't work…I still kept quite….b-but then he…" I let out a sob of frustration as i tried to get my story out, i tensed in Grimmjow's arms as held me as close as he could.

"A-Aizen said that he was going to break me….then he r-raped me Grimm. I couldn't do anything!" I said as sobbed, Grimmjow growled and whiped away my tears.

"I would of come and got you sooner if I had known Ichigo, I really didn't know." Grimmjow said, i nodded even though there were tears still falling down my cheeks.

"I'm getting you out of here!" Grimmjow suddenly growled, before i could ask what he meant he had drawn his Zanpakuto.

His sliced at the chains and i cried out as dust, rocks and chain links fell over me.

Grimmjow helped me to my feet before offering me his back. Wordlessly i slid my arms around his neck and let him carry me out the dungen.

I tried to get myself to relax, but because of his Spiritual Pressure my body still shook slightly.

The wall behind us suddenly exploded, i fisted Grimmjow's jacket and let out a small sob of fear as i felt more Spiritual Pressure.

Grimmjow opened a Garagenta and we jumped through, the moment our feet touched the ground we were surrounded by Shinigami. Rukia, Renji and Toushirou seemed shocked by my sudden appearance.

"Don't attack! Please!" I cried out trying to get them to lower their Zanpakuto's and Spiritual Pressure.

"We not going to attack you Kurosaki, but you're next to a Espada." Toushirou said, I knew i had started shaking again as i clung to Grimmjow's arm.

"Don't! He's the only reason that I'm actually alive!" I cried out again, crusing myself as my voice cracked.

Grimmjow pulled me to his chest as i sobbed and sook in his arms.

"I'm not going to cause any harm. But please put away your Zanpakuto, you're making him worse." Grimmjow said, i let out a sigh of relief as i heard them do so.

"Lets go somewhere where I can get him to rest, then I'll explain what happened." Grimmjow said, i don't know what the others said but Grimmjow lifted me into his arms and i fell asleep.

* * *

I was awoken from my sleep feeling the room suddenly get colder.

"Grimm..?" I whispered out, Grimmjow looked down at me and smiled sligthly. I tensed when i felt Rukia and Toushirou in the room.

"It's alright Ichigo, they know." Grimmjow resured me, i looked at him for a couple seconds longer before i reliesed a shaky breath.

I'm s-sorry about t-this Rukia, Toushirou." I said as i looked at the two of them, Rukia just smiled at me.

"Don't apologize, this isn't your fault at all Ichigo. I don't care who you love as long as they take care of you." Rukia said simply, i smiled slightly and squeezed Grimmjow's hand.

"Just take care Kurosaki, don't worry about anything. We'll get him." Toushirou said, i sighed with relief before letting myself fall into my dreams again.

"Thank you.."

* * *

I knew i may not be able to fight for a long time but Zangetsu is patient with me. He rather me recover than get worse.

Yuzu and Karin were relieved to see me alright but unhappy to learn what happened to me.

My dad turned out to be Shinigami Captain. Even though Karin blaimes him for what happened i don't. It's no one elses fault but my own.

My body was too badly damaged by the cero for me to back into it but me and Grimmjow are living in Gigais because of my fear of Spiritual Pressure it's obivious i can't go to Soul Society.

I still freeze when Aizen's name is mentioned but i don't expect myself to get over that.

But through everything Grimmjow was there with me. He blaimes himself for what happened to me, says it is his biggest regreat.

Me i havn't got a regreat. I just wish for Grimmjow to hold me until my last breath.

That is my only wish.


	4. Ichigo & Soul Society 'The Voice'

**Info: **Ichigo Kurosaki's death changed everything for Soul Society. But when the Shinigami's find themselves stuck with life's little problems who is the one who helps them out?

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **RukiaXRenji

**Genre: **Humor, Romance

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Romance, fighting, Romance, Character-Death, OCC-Ness

**Authors Notes: **So I'm here with my 3rd One-Shot for you guys!

I've got a few in progress so don't worry! I've just go to get around the finishing them that's all.

Anyway I would just like to say I do take requests so if you have any then please tell me.

This collection has nothing to do with either GS or B2, this is to with the Canon Bleach.

**

* * *

**

Bleach One-Shot Collection

**The Voice of Reason **

* * *

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto for once in his life knew he was getting too old.

Soul Society had been quite since the defeat of Souske Aizen and even though it was at a price, Yamamoto was content.

He now found himself wondering what to do, everything he had been taught is telling him that it must be done but his old heart is telling him that it is wrong.

Yamamoto sighed once again as he looked at the folders in front of him, all them clearly stating on word.

Vizard.

He was getting too old.

"It has to be done." He spoke to himself as he went to stamp the papers but suddenly he found his hand stopped above the paper.

"_Hey now! How about you think about this for a second? Or better yet talk to me?_"

A familiar voice echoed out, Yamamoto looked up in shock.

Sitting on the edge of his desk as if he belonged there was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki, he wore his black trench coat that he wore in Bankai but Yamamoto couldn't see his Zanpakuto.

The farmilia smirk on his face, his brown eyes wiser than his age. His spiky orange hair was slightly longer so that his bags covered his eyes a lot more.

"I really am too old.." Yamamoto whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"_Well I could of told you that when I first saw you!_" Ichigo said simply as he turned to look out of the balcony.

"You can't be here! You died! I watched you sacrifice yourself for us, you can't be here!" Yamamoto shouted out and in the back of his mind knew that his Fuki-Tachio is probably wondering what's going on.

"_Who knew you could loose your composer like this, Gramps! You better calm down otherwise you're going to have all the Tachio's running in here._" The Ichigo image adivsed, Yamamoto sighed as he calmed him down slightly.

"Alright. Saying you are, Ichigo Kurosaki. Why and how are you here?" Yamamoto asked, Ichigo smirked over his shoulder as he jumped down to the ground; his sandaled feet not even making a sound.

"_You asked for my help. I answered your call._" Ichigo replied as he wandered on out side and sat on the railings.

"I didn't call you." Yamamoto said gruffly, Ichigo smirked once again as he pointed to his head.

"_You may not of literally called me but I heard you calling out to me. I guess you could say I'm your contusions." _Ichigo said, Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

"My voice of reason is a 16 year old human?" Yamamoto asked skeptically, Ichigo laughed as he used Shunpo to appear on the desk.

"_I'm not just your voice of reason! But never mind that, are you sure you're about to make the right choice?_" Ichigo asked as his face became serious.

Yamamoto always found this part of Ichigo frightening.

He knew he could destroy the boy with power, experience and age but for some reason when the boy became serious he made everyone around him feel like children being taught a lesson.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked wearly, Ichigo snorted as he leaned forward so he was on his stomach and rested his chin in his hands.

"_I mean if you chose to turn against the Vizards are you sure you are not going to regret it later? What if someone like Aizen comes again?_" Ichigo asked he kicked his legs in the air behind him, Yamamoto pushed his chair back to put some space between him and the boy.

"What if they turn against us?" Yamamoto asked, Ichigo snorted as he pointed to the papers in front of him.

"_They wont, trust me. Remember what Hirako said when he first arrived in the Fake Karakura?_" Ichigo asked, Yamamoto rubbed his temples as he felt a familiar headache he hadn't felt for a while.

"They work for you." Yamamoto said, Ichigo grinned as he nodded and pushed himself off again.

"_Correct! They have a standing agreement with me, they wont attack you because they would be threatening me._" Ichigo resered him, Yamamoto sighed once again.

"I don't even though why I'm believe you. You could be my brain playing tricks on me, maybe the war really got to me." Yamamoto said, Ichigo rolled his eyes before he flicked the old man between the eyes.

"_Get your head out of the clouds, Gramps! They need a good leader, not some stuck up old man_!" Ichigo ordered, Yamamoto growled as he stood up.

"Why you disgraceful little-!" He broke off as he realised Ichigo was gone, the wind blew outside and he could of sword he heard the Substitutes laugh.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." He whispered to himself before he sighed orders for the Vizards to be left alone.

Yamamoto decided that he needed a break, especially when he felt the familiar Spiritual Energy wrapping around his own before vanishing.

It was almost like the boy was praising him.

* * *

Renji Abarai was confused and worried.

Rukia Kuchiki had gone into deep depression after Ichigo Kurosaki sacrificed himself, blaming it on herself that he died.

If her own brother couldn't get her out of it, he knew that he wouldn't be able to help.

"Dammit Ichigo! You had to go and die didn't you?!" Renji cursed as he buried his face into his hands.

"_Shut up you big baby! If I hadn't of done it then you all would be dead!_"

Renji blinked as he lifted his head, he could of sworn he just heard Ichigo shouting at him.

"Maybe I should go and see, Unohona-Tachio? The War may be getting to me." Renji said to himself.

"_Baka, Renji! You can't do anything right! I give you a chance to finally make things right with Rukia and what do you do?!"_

Renji decided to ignore the voice even though it sounded like Ichigo, it would probably go away then.

"_You mess it up that's what! I really wonder what she see's in you! Baka Renji!" _

Renji twitched in irritation, it even insulted him like Ichigo and pissed him off just as much!

"_Don't ignore me you baboon!_"

That was it, Renji growled as he stood up from the floor and shouted at the smirking strawberry behind him.

"Who are you calling a baboon you Gaki?!"

Renji blinked as he calmed down, he staggered back in absolute shock.

"I-Ichigo..!" Renji whispered as he felt himself chocking up.

Ichigo was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, smiling sadly at the tormented red head.

His little brother was standing right there!

"How?" Renji breathed, Ichigo sighed as he laid down on the ground and placed his hands behind his head.

"_Because you need my advise. You're screwing yourself and Rukia up, fix it."_ Ichigo said simply, Renji swallowed as he held out his hands in front of him.

"But how?! She has feelings for you?! How would I change that?!" Renji demanded before he suddenly felt pain in his stomach.

"_Where the hell did you get that messed up idea from?!_" Ichigo shouted as he pulled his hand back, Renji staggered back as he gasped for breath.

"What?" Renji wheezed, Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand through his orange hair.

"_I've told you this before, Renji. I see you and Rukia as my Older Siblings, hell sometimes I see my mother in Rukia. Don't you think that would be a bit strange?"_ Ichigo said simply as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But she's been upset since you've died!" Renji protested, Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"_Baka Baboon! She watched me Sacrifice myself, obviously she's going to be upset. Knowing her she's probably blaming herself for my death. She needs you_" Ichigo calmy explained, Renji silently wondered how the boy could talk about his death so easily.

He knew he could finally make things right with Rukia, he could help her move on.

Sho why was he hesitating?

"_Go to her Renji. I'm not alive, she can't see me. I'm only seen by those who need my opinion, she needs you not me._" Ichigo said seriously, Renji swallowed as he looked over his shoulder.

"B-But-" He broke off as he felt Ichigo wrap his arms around his waist and rested his head on his chest.

"_You can't bring back the dead, Renji. I made my choice and I chose to stay instead of moving on. Now go to her._" Ichigo ordered as he pushed Renji away lightly, Renji bit his lip as he felt his eyes fill with tears again.

"Okay. Goodbye, Jakutei." Renji whispered before he rubbed Ichigo's orange hair once more time.

"_Ja ne, Aniki._" He heard Ichigo whisper before Renji turned and ran to the Kuchiki estate.

All the way there he felt Ichigo's Spiritual Energy surround him, when he asked for forgiveness for being an idiot he thought he heard Ichigo's laughter.

When Rukia burst into tears later that day saying that she just felt Ichigo's Spiritual Energy and nearly went into hysteric's because she thought she had gone mad.

Renji calmly explained that it was Ichigo, he isn't with them anymore but you can still feel him.

Both of them then felt Ichigo's Spiritual Energy wrap around them one last time, as if he was cleansing their Souls.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed as he opened his eyes and pushed himself up from his positions on the floor.

His back hurt from staying in the position so long but he didn't know he was going to be staying there that long.

When he is called he has to answer it straight away, no matter what he's doing.

"But I guess it's my own fault for choosing Serieite as my territory.." Ichigo said to himself as he dusted of his black coat and pushed the door to his room open.

"Ah! There he is. Okari Kurosaki-San!" Izuru greeted as Ichigo walked into the room, Ichigo waved at him one hand while the other covered up his yawn.

"Yo! Where's Hinamori? I've got some good news for her." Ichigo said, Izuru blinked up at him with a pair of chopsticks in his hands.

"What is it, Kurosaki-San? Is it something to do with Seirieite?" Izuru asked, Ichigo nodded as he sat down in front of the blond.

"Toushirou and Rangiku-San have got together, took me ages to get through that brat's head." Ichigo grumbled, Momo giggled as she walked into the room.

"Shirou-Chan wouldn't be happy to hear you say that, Ichigo-San." Momo said simply as she sat down next to Izuru.

"How is the Human world, Kira?" Ichigo asked, Izuru sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Not good. There only just starting to recover from the War, it's a mess." Izuru said sadly, Ichigo sighed as he nodded.

"I expected as much. Well we wouldn't be here if we didn't have a job to do." Ichigo said simply, Momo and Izuru nodded in agreement.

_

* * *

_

We are the Dream-Helpers. In our Sleep we help out Souls full of torment.

_We were originally Souls full of torment ourselves._

_Now we watch over the night sky's in our sleep and make things better again._

_That is the job of the Dream-Helpers._


	5. Ichigo & Muramasa' They will Betray you

**Info: **Muramasa decides to take advantage of Ichigo's fear of rejection to get him to help his own cause.

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **None

**Spoilers: **Zanpakuto Rebellion

**Genre: **Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, OCC-Ness, Controlled!Ichigo and Manipulation.

**Quotes:-**

"You continue to fascinate me, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, a Shinigami with unique powers."

"I would like to capture him alive, if possible."

"I believe we are tied together by fate, you will help me with my plans Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You've been calling me a Shinigami this whole time, I'm _human_!"

"The only way we are connected is by my blade ending your existence."

"Why are you doing? What do you gain from it? What the hell is your master thinking?!"

"Now that I think about it, Muramasa-San seemed fascinated by him somehow."

"Muramasa has ordered us not to attack you."

"It seems fate has made us cross paths again."

"I don't care about faith, everyone is counting on me to save Ossan Yamamoto. Because of that I don't have time to play with you! I'm finishing this quickly!!"

"Dammit! This is all my fault! It's be my fault if Karakura is destroyed!"

"I'm coming for you, Muramasa!"

**Authors Note:-**

Here is something I thought of last night.

It's not a couple but I hope you guys enjoy it and have a great Christmas!

**

* * *

**

Bleach One-Shot Collection

**They will betray you**

* * *

He was back again.

That thought ran through the back of Ichigo Kurosaki's mind as he was once again thrown to the ground.

His right hand was badly broken, he could see the bone slightly piercing his skin, and his Zanpakuto lay shattered a few feet away.

He could feel the Monster posion slowly working through his system, his breathing was labored because of his broken ribs and he had a nasty head wound.

To make things worse Ichigo could tell that the Hollow had been playing with the whole time.

"K-Kuso-" Ichigo whispered as he tried to push himself to his feet again but he once again collapsed into a bloody coughing fit; he most likely had pirced a lung.

"_Why wont you open your eyes to the truth?_"

There it no _he _was again. The voice that had been bothering him since he got back from Heuco Mundo.

Ichigo had changed when he finally came back from the Hollow land but it was to be expected after being killed 2 times by the same person and then becoming a mindless beast.

He was slowly distancing himself from everyone, he was a danger to them all.

None had gotten over the events that took place in Heuco Mundo.

Uryuu still freezes slightly if he is snuck up on and tenses when touched, as if he expects to be slaughtered.

Sado wasn't as kind and calm as he used to be, he looses his temper quickly and he and Ichigo had gotten into a fight that would of killed them both if they hadn't been separated.

Orihime now suffers from both Spilt and Multiple Personality disorder, her time in Heuco Mundo haunts her now and she is always checking over her shoulder.

Ichigo himself had suffered the worst change, which was what shocked them all. He usually took the worst end of it but was the only one who didn't change but this time he changed dramatically.

He wasn't loud and brash in school anymore, he was quite and cold. He usually became lost in his memories and when he did his hand would clutch the center of his chest; right where his heart is.

But what changed the most was his eyes. His usual bright chocolate brown eyes that were full of life were now dull and lifeless, darkened with haunted memories.

Not 3 weeks after he returned he started hearing _him_.

At first it was just whispers at the back of his mind, easily ignored; he brushed it off as his Hollow bothering him again.

But slowly they became loader and eventually the voice was no longer a voice but a person.

He was always there standing behind him, whispering things in his ear slowly making him hesitate and doubt.

He doesn't know the man's name, all Ichigo knows is that he very powerful and someone that could cause a lot of trouble.

Ichigo groaned as he blinked open his eyes to see him looking down at his wounded form with sad green eyes.

"_Don't you think someone would of come by now, Ichigo-Kun? They aren't coming you know. You're their protector why would you need help against a Hollow?_" He asked and Ichigo felt like he had just been pirced through the heart.

'N-No! That's not true.." Ichigo shakily denied as he rolled out the way of another Hollow strike.

But deep down he knew it was true, they did think that. He was the strong one, the one who had to carry the burden on his own shoulders.

But the weight was becoming too heavy.

"_What about Soul Society? You know how they view you, even Kenpachi Zaraki views you the same. You are just a human, you have no right to stand with them._" The man with purple clothing said sarcastically, Ichigo cried out as he landed on his back breathing heavily.

"_When did they once say thank you?_" He finally asked and Ichigo felt his heart freeze in his chest.

He tried despiratly searching his memories to try and find any time that Soul Society had thanked him but he came up blank.

They hadn't once shown their gratitude to them.

He could feel Zangetsu's and his Hollow's fury at this when they realised the same thing as him.

They were just pawns to be used like Aizen used his Espada.

Thinking about Aizen made a foul taste appear in Ichigo's mouth but he blinked as the man appeared again.

"_Would you like me to take it all away? I can help you with your burden. You no longer will have to be the strong one._" He whispered and Ichigo felt like he was a small child all over again.

His normally tightly rolled in emotions were slowly slipping from his fingers, he could feel tears filling his eyes at the burn of betrayal scorched his chest.

"_You just have to agree to become my Master. You, me and Zangetsu can make them pay. Would you like that?_" He asked as he ran his long nails through Ichigo's orange hair.

Without even thinking about it, Ichigo let the man pull him to his chest and cry into his coat.

"_My name, Ichigo-Kun, is Muramasa. Together me, you and Zangetsu will make Soul Society pay for what they've done._" Muramasa whispered and Ichigo could feel both Zangetsu's agreeing.

Without hesitating he took Muramasa's long nailed hand into his own.


	6. RukiaXIchigo' Posioned Love

**Info**

After a Hollow Attack, Ichigo suddenly comes down with a high fever.

Rukia decides it's best to take care of her boyfriend in her own way.

But what happens when Orihime finds out about Ichigo's weakend state?

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **RukiaXIchigo, One-Sided OrihimeXIchigo

**Genre: **Humor, Romance

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Romance, fighting, Slight Lemon, OCC-Ness & Swearing!

**Authors Notes: **This is set after The Winter War!

I must admit but this was very enjoyable to write.

It made me laugh when I thought of some of the scenes in this one-shot and I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Warning if your a fan of Orihime you may not like this one-shot but I'm not sure because it's not that bad, it's just Orihime is a little crazy -_-

If anyone has any requests please PMs me and I will get around to writing eventual..most likely after I write all my other uncompleted one-shots I have at the moment.

This is what you guys can expect to come in 2010 in the Bleach One-Shot Collection:

-

IchiXRuki & KaiXRuki- Choice of My Heart

IchiXOrihi- Singing for Freedom

IchiXRuki- Loosing You

ToushXIchi- Remember Me

RukiXIchi- Feelings of my Soul

Ichii & Muramasa- He will Betray you First

RukiXIchiXRenji-Soul Sucking

-

I'm looking forward to writing quite a few of these, obviously more ideas will come as the year starts but for now that is what I plan on having up.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this One-Shot and please give me fed-back on what you think of this collection so far! ^^

**

* * *

**

Bleach One-Shot Collection

**Poisoned love**

* * *

"There!" Rukia Kuchiki shouted out as she and her boyfriend ran across the roof.

The two of them were wearing Black Kimono's and Black Hakemen. Rukia had her Zanpakuto by her side while her boyfriend had a ginat weapon on his back.

"Got it!" Ichigo Kurosaki shouted out as his spiky orange hair blowed in the wind, he gripped his Zanpakuto's handle and jumped at the giant monster in front of them.

It was about 2cm taller than Ichigo, it's mask was shaped like a fox and it's body was like a light green panther.

The Hollow jumped to the side, away from Ichigo's attack. Ichigo growled as he jumped back and landed next to Rukia.

"**How dilusious! A Shinigami I can eat and one I can play with. I must say you are very cute for a Shinigami boy**." The Hollow said with a disorientated female voice, Rukia growled and Ichigo blushed as he looked to the side; trying to ignore the fact he just got hit on by a Hollow.

"Hands off Hollow Scum. He's mine!" Rukia shouted out before she rushed forwards, Ichigo shouted out for her to stop.

"**Foolish Shinigami, you feel right into my trap.**" The Hollow said, before Rukia could question it she gave a startled yell as something wrapped around her ankle and lifted her in the air.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted out as he took a step forward, the Hollow giggled and Ichigo's eyes widened as something bound his arms to his side and lifted him up also; his Zanpakuto clattered to the floor.

**Clang!**

Rukia cursed as she realised that they were caught by the Hollow's tentacles, it had planted them in the ground before they came so it could trap them like this.

"**Now how about you keep quite, Shinigami.**" The Hollow said as it brought the bound Ichigo right in front of it.

"**You are a lot cuter close up. You feel strong, especially someone who looks as young as you.**" The Hollow said as it gripped Ichigo's chin in one hand and stroked one of it's claws down his cheeks.

"Let go of me." Ichigo growled as he tried to move her away from his face, Rukia narrowed her eyes as she held out her hands.

"Hadō#-31. Shakkahō!" Rukia cried out as she pointed her hand towards the tenticle holding her, the Hollow gave a shriek as it released both it's captives.

"**You little bitch! Let's see how you like this!**" The Hollow screamed as she pointed her claws at Rukia who's eyes widened as they shot towards her.

"**Die Shinigami!**" The Hollow cried out gleefully, Rukia closed her eyes as she waited for the pain.

"Rukia!" She heard Ichigo shout before she felt something splash against her cheeks, she knew before she opened her eyes what had happened.

"Baka Ichigo.." Rukia whispered as she saw Ichigo crouching in front of her, with his arms wrapped around her; the claws in his back.

"Kill...it.." Ichigo whispered as he clenched his eyes shut, Rukia nodded as she quickly picked up her Zanpakuto.

"Die Hollow!" Rukia shouted out before she sliced the Hollow in half, as it started to fade it laughed.

"**I may be dieing Shinigami but you're still going to loose him. My claws are made of poison! He'll be dead in an hour**!" The Hollow shouted before it laughed as it passed onto Soul Society.

"Ichigo..!" Rukia whispered in horror before she ran over to her fallen comrade, he was laying face down on the ground with blood pooling out his back.

"Ichigo! Can you hear me?" Rukia cried as she wrapped her arms around his chest and lifted him off the ground.

"Ugh..." Ichigo groaned in pain as Rukia leaned his head against her shoulder, she placed her hand over his stab wounds and slowly started to heal them.

"Bakamono! You do that again you can sleep on the floor!" Rukia threatened, Ichigo kept his eyes shut as he smirked slightly.

"It's my bed, bitch." Ichigo whispered before he hissed as Rukia put more pressure on his wound.

"What was that?" Rukia growled, Ichigo shook his head slightly.

"Nothing."

"Good." Rukia said happily as she went back to concentrating on his wound.

"I love you, Rukia." Ichigo suddenly said, Rukia paused in shock at his sudden show of affection.

All though she and Ichigo had been in a relationship for almost 3 Years now, Ichigo was still uncomfortable with public display.

And it was only at night when he let down his barriers and spoke with his heart, but Rukia couldn't blame him and she didn't mind.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Rukia voiced her worries as she felt Ichigo body tempeture become slightly hotter.

"S'nothing. I just felt like saying it s'all." Ichigo said simply but his voice was slurred, Rukia forced them both to their feet.

"We're going to Urahara's." Rukia said simply before she pulled Ichigo's arm over her shoulder so he leaning against her.

"M'Kay." Ichigo said simply confirming Rukia's thoughts that something wasn't right, he always put off going to see Kisuke.

'Well if worse comes to worse, we'll call Inoue.' Rukia thought to herself but didn't say it out load knowing very well how nervous Ichigo is around her.

But he still shivered slightly as if he had heard her.

* * *

"Well all the poison has been healed and removed, his Hollow Power's also helped with that." Kisuke informed Rukia as she sat in front of the table.

"So you can relax now, we aren't going to call for extra healing." Kisuke teased, Rukia glared at him knowing full well who he was talking about.

Tessai suddenly came out of the room Ichigo was being treated in.

"Tessai? What is it?" Kisuke asked, Tessai sighed looking serious for once.

"It seems that there was a side affect when Kidou Healing and Instant Regeneration is used on someone who has been poisoned." Tessai said, Rukia clutched her Hakemen worriedly as she heard the word side effect.

"What kind of side effect?" Rukia asked thinking of impossible side affects like Ichigo turning female or shrinking.

'Actually that last one wouldn't be so bad..' Rukia thought to herself, Tessai cleared his throat to get Rukia's attention again.

"At the moment he has a slight high fever but nothing serious, I will warn you though it most likely will get worse." Tessai warned.

**Slid**

"Ah! There he is, welcome back to the world of the living Kurosaki-San!" Kisuke cried out cheerfully, Ichigo groaned as he leaned against the door frame slightly.

"Shut up. My head feels like I was run over by a Menos Grande." Ichigo groaned as he rubbed his temples, Rukia could here that his voice was slightly croaky.

"We better head back, Ichigo." Rukia said, Ichigo nodded as he pushed himself up right with a sigh.

"Thanks, Tessai-San, Urahara-San." Ichigo waved before the two of them walked out of the shop.

Kisuke suddenly chuckled as he waved his hand in front of his face, Tessai blinked curiously over at his boss.

"I think things are going be quite amuzing." Kisuke said simply.

* * *

Rukia watched Ichigo sigh as he fell down on his bed the moment the two of them go into his room.

She could tell that his head must be hurting and the slight hitch in his breathing meant his chest was getting tight.

Rukia suddenly smirked as an idea came to her as she skillfully made her way to Ichigo's side.

Ichigo opened one of his eyes and looked up when he felt Rukia stand next to him but he came on guard when he saw she was smirking.

"You know Ichigo, you look tense." Rukia playfully noted as she leaned forward slightly, Ichigo swallowed as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

"I-I do?" Ichigo asked shakily as Rukia knelled on the bed slightly but still kept one foot on the floor, Ichigo had to force himself not to wet his dry lips as Rukia put her own lips very close to his own.

"Maybe I should help you relax." Rukia whispered as she tilted her head to the side slightly and Ichigo shakily breathed out as Rukia barely brushed her soft lips against his own.

Rukia pulled her other leg up on the bed and placed her hand on Ichigo's clothed chest and Ichigo forced himself not the shiver at her touch.

He knew what she wanted and damn he couldn't deny he wanted it too, but it the fact his family could be back any minute and he didn't want to get caught by them _again_.

Rukia forced herself not to giggled as she moved her hand up Ichigo's chest and down his bare arms but she couldn't help but smirk as he couldn't hold back the shiver this time.

Ichigo knew they had to stop, he knew from experience that at this rate he'll stop protesting and give into the pleasure.

"R-Rukia we've got to st-!" Rukia chose that moment to press her lips against his own and Ichigo could only groan as her tongue forced his own to dance.

Rukia smirked against Ichigo's lips as Ichigo kissed her back with as much passion as she was, she shivered as she felt his hand ran up her back and cupped her cheek.

Ichigo kept one of his hands on the bed as he stroked Rukia's cheek with his fingers before moving slowly down her neck, he felt her shiver at his soft touches.

'Oh so he wanted to play..' Rukia thought to herself as they broke apart to breath as Ichigo moved his hand down to Rukia's stomach she moved leaned her head to the side.

Rukia slid one of her hands up from his side and threaded her fingers through his orange hair before she leaned forward and licked the side of his neck.

Ichigo's breathing hitched as Rukia slowly started kissing the side of his neck and slowly worked up to his ear, pure glee glinted in her purple eyes as she sucked on his ear lob and bit it slightly.

Ichigo couldn't back his moan this time and he cursed himself inside his head, Rukia knew very well that his ear's were his weakness and she usually took advantage of it.

Titling his head to the side Ichigo closed his eyes with a sigh of pleasure as Rukia moved back down his neck with her mouth but his hands never stopped moving.

With practice ease his hands slipped down to Rukia's waist and slowly trailed underneath Rukia's white blouse feeling her soft skin against his fingertips.

Rukia let out a content sigh as she felt his fingertips tracing the small scars on her side from her first Hollow attack as a Shinigami.

Ichigo's hands weren't soft like Byakuya's was when he held his hand in her own, or ruff like Renji's when he carried her down Sokuyoku hill.

His fingers were softer than what you expected from the amount of times Ichigo had fought but his palms were calloused from were he gripped the handle of his sword.

Rukia moved her head back and once again locked lips with the man she loved, Ichigo slowly started to unbutton her blouse as their tongues entwined with each others.

The two of them broke apart, Ichigo sat up so Rukia was sitting on his lap and brought his lips to her neck.

Rukia let out a soft moan as Ichigo ran his palms down her now pare stomach before bringing them up to her covered chest.

Rukia allowed herself to smirk as she ran her hands through his soft orange hair, it seems he wasn't going to protest anymore.

* * *

Rukia smiled as she rested her head on Ichigo's chest, because of their activities earlier and the poison he was exhausted.

He nearly passed out the moment they fell back into to bed together, but Ichigo being Ichigo had enough energy to slip on a pair of shorts before falling back onto the bed.

Rukia snorted to herself as she traced her fingers along his chest, even after everything they've done Ichigo was still a prude.

With a sigh Rukia forced herself up and pulled herself out of the bed, as much as she liked to stay there Ichigo's father would go nuts if he caught them _again_.

She slipped her underwear back on before walking to the closet, she reached inside and pulled out a yellow dress with blue ribbon round the middle.

Just as she doing up the bow on her back, Ichigo groaned in his sleep and turned on his side.

Rukia could see his cheeks were tinted red and sweet was breaking out on his brow, it seemed that the fever was finally getting to him.

With a sigh Rukia ran her hand through Ichigo's orange hair before turning towards the door.

"I better call your father then.."

* * *

"Ichigo wont be coming in today." Rukia said sadly as she looked down at her desk, Sado and Uryuu could tell she was forced here against her will.

"What happened?" Sado asked, Rukia swallowed before she finally looked up at them.

"A Hollow attack and Ichigo took a blow that was meant for me. It was poison and now he's down with fever." Rukia explained, the 3 of them didn't notice a figure listening to them.

"So that means he's out of comition then, ne?" Uryuu said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Just.." Rukia trailed off as she looked around before leaning closer to the two boys.

"Just make sure Inoue, doesn't hear about it. You know she'll take advantage of the situation." Rukia whispered pleadingly and Uryuu and Sado nodded in understanding.

* * *

Orihime Inoue smirked as she leaned against the classroom door, students scattered away from her in fear when they saw her smirking evily.

"I can use this to my advantage.." Orihime whispered to herself as she gigled before she walked away from the classroom

'You're going to mine, Ichigo-Kun...'

* * *

"Achoo!"

Ichigo sniffed as he rubbed his eyes slightly, Isshin had forced Rukia to school saying there was no point her staying home with him there.

Ichigo was now sitting on the living room couch with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a cup of coco in his hands.

'Stupid Goat-Chin, he sent Rukia to school on purpose knowing full well I would recover with her Spiritual Energy closer.' Ichigo thought to himself as he shivered from unseeing cold.

He didn't notice his fever-ridden body was sending him unconsious again as his eyes slipped close.

His mug tipping backwards-

"SHIT!" Ichigo cried out as boiling hot coco burned his arm forcing him to drop the mug to the ground, he chest suddenly protested from his loud cry and sent him into a coughing fit.

Ichigo placed his hand over his mouth as his body shook with each cough, he barely felt his father placing his hands on his trembling back.

"Breath, Ichii.." Isshin soothed as tears unconsiouly ran down his son's cheeks from the agony in his chest.

Finally the coughing stopped and Ichigo breathed in deeply to reclaim the lost air, Isshin narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of the burn on his son's arm.

"It seems you were a lot worse than I originally thought, let me get a bandage." Isshin said as he forced himself to his feet, Ichigo sighed as he laid back against the couch and let himself fall asleep.

'The state I'm in, Hanataro could knock me out..'

* * *

Rukia forced herself not to jump from her seat when she realised that Orihime wasn't coming back to class.

'No! Ichigo is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, even when he's sick.' She lectured herself as the teacher started the lesson.

'Besides it's not like he's alone anyway..'

Isshin Kurosaki himself chose that moment to walk into the classroom and it took her strength not to scream.

"Kurosaki-San? What are you doing here?" Ms Ochi asked, Isshin smiled slightly as he ran a hand through his black hair, a habit that his son had picked up.

"I've come to pick up Ichigo's homework. He wont be in for the whole week but he's complaining at me saying it's my fault that he's falling behind." Isshin said as he snorted, Ms Ochi rolled her eyes.

"Teenagers. When they have to go to school they don't want to go, but when they have to stay home they complain. You never can win." Ms Ochi said simply, Isshin nodded in agreement.

"Wait, Kurosaki-San!" Rukia called out as she ran over to him, Isshin smiled down at her.

"Rukia-Chan! I wondered when you were going to gree-

"Kurosaki-San is Ichigo home alone now?" Rukia asked urgently as she interrupted him, Isshin blinked in surprise but nodded none the less.

"Yeah. I went when he finally gave into his body's need for sleep. Why Rukia-Chan?" Isshin asked as Rukia's eyes widened before they narrowed with anger.

"You've gone to far this time, bitch.." Rukia hissed in anger before she ran out the room, leaving a stunned classroom of students.

"Excuse us!" Uryuu called out as he and Sado quickly followed behind him.

'God who would of thought we had to save Kurosaki from Inoue-San of all people?'

* * *

Orihime forced herself not to cry in happiness as she quietly closed the door behind her.

She noticed on her way back that Isshin Kurosaki was walking away from the house, she was glad that luck seemed to be on her side today.

Trying to be as quiet as possibly she slowly followed the flickering trail of her Love's Spiritual Energy.

It was still as strong as ever and still smelled like apples dipped in ciniamon, but every now and then his power would surge powerfully or flicker weakly.

She quietly pushed the door open that she realised led to the living room, she could feel her heart beating against her chest and she quickly and quietly made her way over to the couch where she could hear labored breathing.

Orihime let out a quite gasp when she saw his face, she had heard Rukia calling Ichigo cute and him denying it violently but she had never seen it for herself.

Orihime has never been able to get close enough to Ichigo to see what Rukia said was true, she had heard Rukia called him graceful, breathtaking and beautiful but she just couldn't see it.

But now staring down at him as he layed there with relaxed eyebrows and red cheeks, Orihime reliesed how true Rukia's words were.

He really was breathtaking, even when he sick.

"I've always wanted to be this close to Ichigo-Kun." Orihime whispered to herself as she trailed her fingers through his slightly damp hair, Ichigo let out a whine in his sleep as he turned onto his side and buried his face into the back of the couch.

She could never get close to him though because he started acting nervous around her, ever since she left for Heuco Mundo.

She didn't realise what it was until Ichigo himself stated that he was awake the night she said goodbye to him, he had heard every word she said even with the bracelet on but her feelings were not returned by him.

Orihime had expected to feel heartbroken when Ichigo said those words, she didn't expect to feel so angry especially when she found out that Ichigo and Rukia were dating.

"Why do you love her, Ichigo-Kun? She's not even alive." Orihime whispered as she trailed her fingers down Ichigo hot cheeks, she didn't notice as Ichigo stiffened at the contact.

* * *

This was not how Ichigo expected to wake up.

When he was slowly wakening because of the pain in his chest he felt someone running their fingers through his hair.

In his sleepy mind he thought it was Rukia and leaned towards the hands lightly, but he realised he was wrong when he slowly became more aware.

The hands were longer and wasn't at all ruff from holding a sword, even though Rukia's weren't completely calloused her fingers were slightly prickly from holding her Zanpakuto and her Kidou spells.

Ichigo knew instantly that whoever was touching him wasn't Rukia and wasn't male.

He had a feeling who it was because he could feel that Zangetsu and Hichigo were both on edge.

Swallowing slightly Ichigo reached out with his Spiritual Energy to try and feel who is was, he tensed when he felt the familiar warmth of Orihime Inoue.

'How the hell did she get in?!' Ichigo thought to himself as he tried to keep his breathing was shallow, it's a very hard task considering the person who acts slightly stalkerish was sitting over his sick form.

'**King. You got any ideas? I would like to go back to sleep because I feel like shit.**' Hichigo grumbled, Ichigo was in full agreement but he didn't feel very comfortable with falling asleep with Orihime in the room.

Maybe if he pretended to be asleep long enough, she'll go away!

"Ichigo-Kun? You're awake aren't you?"

Dammit.

Ichigo breathed in deeply as rolled over onto his back, he opened his eyes slowly as if he just had woken up.

"I-Inoue? What are you doing here?" Ichigo croaked before he coughed to clear his throat, Orihime smiled glad to see he's awake.

"I came to see you, Ichigo-Kun!" Orihime replied simply, Ichigo raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

'Does she seriously think that sneaking into my house is normal?' Ichigo thought to himself but allowed himself to relax slightly, at least Orihime wasn't acting like her new self.

"You know Ichigo-Kun, I was curious to know as why you don't return my feelings." Orihime suddenly spoke and Ichigo cursed himself silently for tempting fate so much.

"You know why, Inoue. I'm in love Rukia and that wont change." Ichigo replied simply as he shakily pushed himself up so he was sitting up.

"But why though? You could have a beautiful girl like me and yet you choose a girl that's _dead_." Orihime hissed in anger and Ichigo knew he had to tread carefully here otherwise in his state Orihime could really end up hurting him.

"You're forgetting Inoue that if it wasn't for Rukia, me and you wouldn't even be on the terms we are now. In fact if it wasn't for Rukia I would of died the day the hollow attack my family and you would of died when your brother turned Hollow." Ichigo informed the girl but when he felt her Spiritual Energy spike violently he knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"How dare you insult me in such a way." Orihime hissed and Ichigo quickly dived of the couch as Orihime destroyed it with Tsubaki.

"Oi! You're paying for that!" Ichigo shouted out as he pressed his hand against the wall behind him, Orihime screamed in frustration as Ichigo dived Tsubaki once again.

'**Fucking hell, Abiou! She's a mad women! She's going to kill us**!" Ichigo tried to block out Hichigo's panicking screams and made a mental note to use Orihime to keep him under control next time.

'**I heard that!**'

Ichigo cursed as he rolled to the side once again but his chest chose that moment to break down into a coughing fit.

"I finally caught you, Ichigo-kun!" Orihime hissed and Ichigo could guess that she wasn't even aware of what she was doing at this moment.

In fact she could possibly kill him at any moment if she wanted.

Did that stop Ichigo making a smart-ass comment?

"You know it's going to keep pushing me away when you act like this!"

Of course not. Typical Ichigo.

"Die you bastard!" Orihime screamed as she sent Tsubaki flying at super speed.

'Shit I'm going to be killed by Inoue of all people this is so embarrassing!' Ichigo thought to himself as the bright orange attack zoomed straight towards his chest.

'**Farewell cruel world! I'm sorry I was such a bastard!'**

**Clang! Boom!**

Ichigo blinked as he suddenly realized that he wasn't dead, in fact he was still in his human body and wasn't in agony like he should be.

Then he felt familiar Spiritual Energy mingle with his own and he released a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm sorry, I'm late Ichigo.." Rukia whispered as she stood in front of him in Shinigami with her Zanpakuto out in front of her, Ichigo sighed with relief and he could feel Zangetsu relaxing as well, Hichigo was silent with embarrassment over his panicking earlier.

"It's alright, Rukia. I'm fine, she surprised me." Ichigo said simply and he saw Rukia relax slightly when he answered her.

Ichigo looked up to see Orihime unconscious in Uryuu's arm and Sado was standing a few feet away from the two of them.

Renji was also standing there but Ichigo had no idea when he got here.

"I'm never letting you live this one down, Ichigo." Renji said simply as he snickered, Ichigo smirked as he pulled himself up to his feet.

"Well actually we're even now Renji. Remember that little incident with Yachiru?" Ichigo asked and Renji wisely fell silent.

"Inoue's crazy obsession aside, how are you feeling Ichigo?" Rukia asked asked nothing had happened, Ichigo did the only thing anyone would of done in his situation.

He laughed.

Yeah everything was still the same in Karakura.


	7. IchigoXRukia' My Choice of My Heart

**Info**

Ichigo and Rukia had been dating for 3 months but things start going wrong.

Ichigo breaks up with Rukia, fed up with being with someone shadow.

But when a Hollow attack leaves Ichigo's life at risk, Rukia finds her heart fading.

Who does she truly love? Ichigo or Kaien?

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **IchigoXRukia, RukiaXKaien

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Mentions of Character Death, after the Winter War, Romance, Violence, Near-Death experience and OCC-Ness

**Authors Notes:**

Woah! We've got a love triangle!

One of Bleach's most common love triangles is the relationship between Ichigo, Kaien and Rukia.

I've seen stories that show Ichigo is a reincarnation for Kaien and stories that force Rukia to choose between the two of them.

But I haven't seen stories where Ichigo makes the choice because Rukia is using him.

So I made one of my own!

I hope you guys like it and I once again got the idea for this from an AMV and this one is called LIES with the song 'Just a Little Girl..'

If you want to see the AMV go to the link on my homepage that says Youtube account then when you get to my Youtube page click on my play-lists.

Then click on the Music Video that is KaienXRukiaXIchigo 'kay?

Also Happy New Year!! My first Fic for 2010!! I hope you guys like it!

**

* * *

**

Bleach One-Shot Collection

**Choice of my Heart**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki pulled his legs to his chest as the moon shone down on the river in front of him.

For 3 months now, he had been dating Rukia Kuchiki. The girl who changed his world.

Everyone was over the moon when they heard the two of them had got together, they seemed to be the perfect couple.

But things was a lot more complicated underneath the sheet.

Ichigo was deeply in love with Rukia, he knew that the moment he saved her from execution.

But he also knew that it wasn't him that Rukia was in love with, or who she sees when she says 'I love you'.

To a lot of people Ichigo was known as a dense, selfless person.

People believed that he didn't see the way people looked at him but it wasn't true.

He knew it was cowardly but he rather ignore them, they would work it out in the end.

That was until Rukia Kuchiki jumped through his wall and landed on his desk.

But it's not him Rukia sees when they kiss, it's her Vice-Captain Kaien Shiba.

He had known this for a while, he wanted to ignore it but it was getting more and more painful as they got closer.

Ichigo sighed as he picked up a rock and skipped it along the water, he knew that if he didn't do something about it he's going to break.

"I've got to put a stop to this." Ichigo whispered to himself before he stood up and walked away.

* * *

Rukia couldn't help but sigh happily as she sat with Renji, watching the clouds go by.

"So are you happy?" Renji asked suddenly, Rukia couldn't stop the smile spreading on her face.

"Yes. I really am." Rukia said, Renji sighed and decided not to push it.

He was more aware of the way Rukia was using Ichigo, he also new the young Shinigami had feelings for Rukia.

"He just makes me so happy, I never thought this could happen; yet here I am dating him." Rukia said, Renji sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

"Rukia you-!"

"Rukia." He broke off as they heard a familiar voice behind them, he knew that Ichigo had become a master a Kidou since the end of the war; but it was still a shock not to sense his Spiritual Energy.

"Ichigo! When did you get here?" Rukia asked as she jumped up, Renji looked around and saw the the orange-headed Shinigami was looking serious and regretful.

"I just got here. I need to talk to you Rukia." Ichigo said, his Shinigami clothes blowing in the wind.

"Okay." Rukia said not grasping it, Ichigo sighed before he looked at Renji.

"Yeah, I'm going. I wont stop you Ichigo, this is probably for the best." Renji said as he placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, Ichigo smiled slightly in gratitude.

"Aah. Thanks, Renji." Ichigo said, Renji nodded before he sighed and started walking away.

He knew it was for the best, everyone else may think that Ichigo was doing the wrong thing.

But he could see it, so could Byakuya. Rukia was just being with Ichigo because he looks like Shiba Fuki-Tachio.

Renji knew Ichigo could see that, but the kid was confused and lost; what exactly is he meant to do if he likes her?

But Renji could tell Ichigo had made his choice, and he would help them both through it.

* * *

"So what is it Ichigo? Are we going somewhere?" Rukia asked, Ichigo sighed as he ran a hand through his orange hair.

"I'm sorry Rukia." Ichigo said, Rukia blinked at him confused.

"Sorry? For what?" Rukia asked, Ichigo swallowed before he continued

"I-I can't do this anymore." Ichigo said simply, Rukia's eyes widened.

"What?" Rukia whispered, Ichigo sighed again as he clenched his fist tightly.

"I can't keep living in someone Else's shadow. If you have feelings for him, that's fine. But don't use me because you couldn't have him." Ichigo whispered, Rukia shook her head as she stepped back.

"W-what are you saying? I love you! I always have!" Rukia shouted out as tears started filling her eyes, Ichigo looked at her; his brown eyes full of agony.

"I'm not sure I can believe that. Who are thinking of when you say those 3 words? Me or Kaien Shiba?" Ichigo asked, Rukia gasped in shock and fell speechless.

"I've known for a while, Ukitake-San warned me and I've been able to see. Before I ignored it but now it's got to the stage that I can't stand it anymore." Ichigo said, Rukia shook her head.

"N-no. P-please.." Rukia begged, Ichigo sighed as he turned his back on her.

"I've already spoken to your brother and your Captain. From this moment I'm cutting all ties with you, Rukia. Until your straighten yourself out." Ichigo said, Rukia went to reach out to him.

"No! Ichigo please!" Rukia begged again, tears falling from her eyes as she fell down to her knees.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. But we're through." Ichigo whispered, his voice cracking at the end before he disappeared with Shunpo.

* * *

Rukia rubbed her eyes as she felt tears gathering again, it was 4 days since Ichigo broke off all ties with her and she felt worse than ever.

What had gone wrong? She loved K-Ichigo with all her heart, so why did he break up with her?

"Rukia? I'm coming in." Renji said before he slid the door open, Rukia sniffed as she whipped her eyes.

"Hey Renji." Rukia whispered, Renji winced as he heard her emotionless voice.

"Rukia how are you holding up?" Renji asked, Rukia winced as she looked down at her Hakemen.

"I-I'm fine.." She whispered, Renji sighed as he closed the door and sat down in front of her.

"Rukia have you thought about what Ichigo said?" Renji asked, Rukia eyes filled with tears.

"Of course I have! I don't see Kaien-Dono in I-Ich.." Rukia trailed off, Renji nodded.

"Do you see? You can't say their name in the same sentenance. Because to you they are one person. There's no Kaien-Fuki-Tachio and Ichigo with you. There's just Kaien-Fuki-Tachio." Renji said simply, Rukia shook her head.

"No! That's not true! I love Kaien-Dono!" Rukia shouted out, Renji sighed sadly.

"Rukia you just said 'Kaien-Dono." Renji said simply, Rukia swallowed and shook her head.

"No. No I didn't, I said Ichigo! You're hearing things.." Rukia whispered weakly.

_"Who are thinking of when you say those 3 words? Me or Kaien Shiba"_

Ichigo's voice ran in her head, Rukia lifted a hand to her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Have I been using Ichigo?" Rukia asked, Renji nodded.

"Yes, yes you have Rukia. You need to work out if you love Ichigo or Kaien-Fuki-Tachio. Because at the moment you're just hurting Ichigo." Renji said simply, Rukia sobbed as she covered her eyes.

"Think about it Rukia. Don't use the kid, he really does love you." Renji whispered before he left the room.

'Who do I love?! What do i do?!' Rukia thought to herself, she burried her head in her knees as she clutched her head.

* * *

Byakuya forced himself not to sigh as he looked up from his desk towards the person sitting in the corner of his office.

Ichigo sat with his back against the wall and his legs drawn to his chest, his face was buried into his knees.

If it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest, Byakuya would fully believe that the boy wasn't alive seeing as he hadn't moved since he came here.

The boy couldn't force himself to leave, Byakuya had found him in a tree in his garden barley restraing from baling his eyes out.

For 4 days the boy had stayed in the 6 Squad barracks, he couldn't stay in the Kuchiki Mansion because Rukia was there.

He'd eat and sleep but that was all, he never talked and he never spoke. He just sat in the corner or curled up on the couch.

"Tachio?" Byakuya looked up to see Renji walking into the office holding a bundle in his hands.

"What is it Renji?" Byakuya asked, even though he had softened up in the War he was still more emotionless than normal people.

"I've brough some Bento boxes." Renji said as he lifted the bundle slightly before his gaze fell onto Ichigo once again.

"He hasn't moved, has he?" Renji asked sadly, Byakuya couldn't hold back the sigh as Renji unties the bundle and hands him a Bento box.

"No. I don't want to force him back but I'm debating on whether to contact Unohano-Tachio." Byakuya said, Renji nodded in agreement before he placed his hand on the human-Shinigami's shoulder.

"Ichigo? Wake up man, I've brought food." Renji said, Ichigo let out a groan as he lifted his head and Renji had to force himself not to wince at the lack of life in his brown eyes.

"What is it?" Ichigo mumbled and Renji couldn't hold back the wince from hearing his voice.

Ichigo was suffering a lot more than Rukia was, that was clear enough.

Rukia was suffering from confusion and possible heartbreak but Ichigo was suffering from heartbreak and betrayal.

It was slowly killing him, and it was killing Renji too. He had to watch one of his best friends slowly loose his normally strong will because of his other best friend.

"It's Bento boxes." Renji replied as he watched his friend force himself to his feet, Ichigo excepted the box and mumered a small thank you before he curled up on the couch to eat.

"How is she Renji?" Byakuya asked as he broke apart his chopsticks, Renji looked at Ichigo to see that he was either ignoring the two of them or he had gone back into his misary.

"She's finally worked out why Ichigo did it. Now she's just going to have to work out who she truly loves." Renji said simply as he watched Ichigo slowly ate his food while staring out the window.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can wait for her, Renji." Ichigo suddenly said causing the two of them to stare at the younger male in shock.

They didn't notice as a servant came in with a tray of tea and left silently.

"I can understand that, Kurosaki but can you live without her? Even though you have been eating it's barely enough. I can tell you've lost a lot of weight by the way your Shihokshou is hanging of your frame." Byakuya pointed out, Ichigo kept silent as he moved his moved around with his chopsticks.

"I rather at least try and move on than just waiting for a reply that may be rejection anyway." Ichigo finally mumbled as he accepted his cup from Renji silently and took a sip.

"Give it a day longer Ichigo. At lea-"

**Smash!**

Renji and Byakuya looked up in shock to see Ichigo fall to his knees, coughing violently. The cup lay broken on the ground.

"Ichigo!" Renji called out as he knelled down next to his rapidly paling friend.

"..p-poison.." Ichigo croaked as he gripped hold of Renji's arm tightly, trying to keep breathing as his organs slowly started shutting down.

"Renji stay with him and make sure he stays awake! I'll get Unohona-Tachio!" Byakuya ordered before he vanished with his fastest Shunpo.

"Come on Ichigo! You can't go out by an assaination attempt of all things!" Renji cried out as he held Ichigo in his arms, Ichigo looked up at him with his eyes dulling.

"Renji...tell...her...I've always...loved her..." Ichigo whispered as he felt himself loosing his grip on consciousness.

"Don't you dare, Ichigo! Tell her yourself! Don't you are die on me now!!" Renji cried out, Ichigo smiled slightly and Renji almost burst down in tears when he saw his friend smile for the first time since the war.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered before he fell limp into his arms, Renji gasped as Ichigo's eyes slipped close.

"No! Ichigo, wake up!! Ichigo!!"

_

* * *

_

"Get the Spirit Transfers! I need a suction and a drip as well! The poison is working quickly!"

_"He's gone into Cardiac Arrest!"_

_"Isane use CPR Hands! Quickly!"_

_"Hai!"_

_"I need him prepared for operation! As fast as you can, I'm not loosing this boy after all he's done!"_

_"Hai Tachio!"_

**

* * *

**

Knock, knock

Rukia looked up in confusion before she slowly pulled herself from her futon and slid open her door.

"Ukitake-Tachio!" Rukia said in shock, Juushirou looked at his Fuki-Tachio sadly.

"Kuchiki I'm afraid I have some bad news." Juushirou said seriously, Rukia clutched at the door frame harder as she looked up at her Captain.

"Bad news? What's happend? Is someone hurt?" Rukia asked quickly praying to god that it wasn't anyone she cared about.

But why would he be here if it wasn't?

"It's Ichigo-Kun, Kuchiki. You were aware that many people have been trying to assonant, Ichigo-Kun have you not?" Juushirou asked, Rukia swallowed and nodded.

She had questioned it when she saw Ichigo asking to servant to test his tea before him, she was shocked when the servant dropped to the floor.

Lucky the poor soul survived but only just, Ichigo explained that there are a lot of Nobles that need Ichigo gone.

When she asked when this started, Rukia was shocked when Ichigo lightly replied since he saved her from execution.

She felt terribly gulity and horrified that Ichigo didn't seem to care that he couldn't even drink tea in Soul Society without having his life risk.

Ichigo picked up on this and told her that if Byakuya didn't check her food and drink she would of been in the same position as he was.

She didn't feel as gultiy when he said that.

"Yes, I'm aware Tachio but Ichigo always had someone else check his tea or poor some of it in a plant before drinking it." Rukia replied with uneasiness, Juushirou coughed slightly before he continued.

"It didn't seem the case today. According to Abarai, Ichigo-Kun drank the tea without having someone testing it." Juushirou said sadly, Rukia's eyes widened in horror.

"What?! Please tell me he's alright!" Rukia begged, Juushirou shook his head sadly.

"He's been awfully distracted today, the assassinantion completely slipped the poor boys mind until he drank the liquid. I'm sorry to say Rukia that so far the assassination was successesful." Juushirou stated, Rukia gasped as she stumbled backwards.

"No...not Ichigo..." Rukia whispered in denial, Juushirou placed his hand on his Fuki-Tachio's shoulder.

"At the moment he's in a comatose state but Kuchiki, Unohona-San can't tell if she was too late or he's suffered from too much emotional tramer as of late." Juushirou stated once again, Rukia flinched when he said that knowing full well if he was in an emotional state it was her fault.

"But he's going to wake up right?!" Rukia asked desperately, Juushirou sighed once again.

"Unless his Soul is ready to handle what he's suffering from or the poison is all gone then it is unlikely that Ichigo-Kun will ever awake. I'm sorry, Kuchiki." Juushirou whispered sadly as Rukia fell to her knees with a sob of horror.

"No...no...please Kami-Sama..no!" Rukia sobbed as she burried her face into her hands, Juushirou held her as she cried into his arms.

"Ichigo!!" Rukia screamed in despair, Juushirou rocked her back and forth as she screamed with despair.

_

* * *

_

Dark...it so dark...

_......_

_I feel alone...I feel sadness and despair..._

_....._

_I want to leave this place...I'm scared..._

_...._

_Someone...anyone...help me..._

* * *

Rukia sighed as she placed a new bunch of flowers in the vase, she hesitated for a second before she sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"It's me again, Ichigo...e-everyone misses you, you know.." Rukia whispered, the only movement Ichigo made was the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed.

Rukia looked sadly at the tubes in his arms and the mask on his face, she could see he was getting thinner and he was so pale.

It had been 3 weeks since the assassination and Ichigo had been in a coma since, Rukia was slowly loosing more and more hope.

"Inoue, Sado and Ishida all came to visit yesterday. They weren't aloud to see you sadly but they sent their love and wishes that you would hurry up and wake up." Rukia said sadly, once again Ichigo did not make any movement to show he heard her.

"..the truth is that Unohona-Tachio is going to stop your breathing aid tomorrow, so if you're hearing me and really do want to go then you'll be able to tomorrow." Rukia said as she faked trying to be happy but she felt tears well up in her eyes again.

"But if you were to die, Ichigo..I-I would never get over it." Rukia whispered as she took his cold hand into her own.

"The truth is Ichigo is that I've been an idiotic fool. I-I never released what was right in front of me until it was gone." Rukia said before she sobbed and buried her face into the covers.

"Just wake up, Ichigo! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hurt you just please wake up!" Rukia cried as she finally lost her hold on her emotions, she didn't notice the cold hand twitch slightly.

"I don't care if you never forgive me! I don't care if you can no longer love me! I'll be content with just knowing that your alive! So please wake up, Ichigo! Let me see your beautiful eyes one more time!" Rukia whispered before she fully started sobbing.

Rukia suddenly froze as she felt her hand being squeezed weakly, with a gasp she looked up to see Ichigo looking at her with blurry eyes.

"Kami-Sama! Ichigo!!" Rukia cried out before she threw herself on Ichigo's chest, Ichigo grunted slightly as he weakly held her as she sobbed.

"Rukia! I hear you scream-" Renji burst into the room but froze when he saw his friend being held by someone he wished to see for a very long time.

"You fucking bastard!" Renji cursed as Ichigo smiled weakly over at him, Renji walked over and patted his half-conscious friend's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, mate." Renji whispered, Ichigo nodded in agreement but didn't remove his breathing mask.

Rukia sobbed happily into Ichigo's chest, thanking whoever was watching her for giving her a second chance.

* * *

Rukia hesitated as she stood outside the hospital room. A couple if days ago Ichigo was removed from the breathing aid and now only needed an oxygen mask.

After she had cried herself to sleep on his chest, Rukia woke up in her own room with a note from Ichigo.

Finally Rukia sighed and clenched the paper in her hands, Ichigo's writing was usually very neat but because of his coma hi hands were obviously still shaking.

_I can't wait forever Rukia_

_But I can't live without you either_

It was small and simple but it was all Rukia needed to read. Even after everything she had done to him, he still wanted her.

With that in mind she slid the door open and walked inside and couldn't help but smile.

Ichigo was asleep with what looked like a lolly in his mouth from the real world, by his side was a box of chocolate strawberry creams; his faviourte chocolate and she could probably guarantee they would be all gone if she looked.

With a smile on her face Rukia walked over and pocked his arm, Ichigo groaned as he blinked and looked at her with sleepy brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long." Rukia whispered before she pulled the lollipop from his mouth and placed her lips over his.

That was enough for Ichigo and he felt his heart beat in his chest as he kissed her back as much love and pasion.

They were both idiots and sometimes made stupid choses.

But that's the reason why the love each so damn much.


	8. Ichigo & Tatsuki 'Why didn't you tell me

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **Mentions of IshidaXOrihime

**Spoilers: **Souls Society, Arrancars, Hueco Mundo, Lust & Fake Karakura Arcs

**Genre: **Friendship/Hurt & Comfort

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is own by Tite Kubo

**Author's Notes:-**

To all those who were expecting a new one-shot, I'm sorry! Please just ignore this because you've most likely read this before!

**

* * *

**

**Bleach One-Shot Collection**

**Why did you not tell me?**

**

* * *

**

"_What about your friends?"_

"_I'll apologize to them when I get back"_

Apologize. That's what he said before he vanished into what looked like a black hole. She didn't want an apology she wanted an explanation!

Tatsuki growled as she through a stone into the water, it was where she had confronted him. Where she helped him become stronger.

Him.

Kurosaki Ichigo

Her Childhood friend.

Ichigo had returned last week, since then Tatsuki had been avoided him. Not just him, she been avoiding Orihime as well, she was just so angry that they didn't tell her.

She paused when she felt someone behind her, she turned around to see Ichigo glaring at her in his Shinigami form.

"I can understand you avoiding me, but don't you think you're going a little far with Orihime?!" He demanded, Tatsuki turned around to punch him but he dodged to the side.

Orihime. That was another thing she noticed. Sado, Ishida, Ichigo and Orihime have all gotten closer since they left. They are on a first name basest now.

"Don't give me that! How dare you try and make me look bad! Do you have any idea how it feels to be left out of everything?!" Tatsuki shouted, Ichigo stood a few feet away from her.

"You're not even meant to know Tatsuki, no of us are." Ichigo said, Tatsuki went to punch him again but Ichigo caught her fist before kicking her in the stomach.

"Stop thinking of yourself! Keigo and Mizuiro understand why can't you?!" Ichigo demanded, Tatsuki tried to kick his feet from under him. Ichigo just simply jumped over her.

"Don't come here to lecture me Kurosaki!" Tatsuki hissed, Ichigo growled.

"I'm the only one who can! Stop thinking of yourself! Do you have any idea what your doing to Orihime?!" Ichigo demanded, Tatsuki paused.

"She's blaming herself Tatsuki! She was in tears the other day! You're lucky that I managed to convince Uryuu that shooting you isn't going to work!" Ichigo said, Tatsuki growled before going to punch him. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground.

"Why the hell would he do that?!" Tatsuki shouted, Ichigo sighed.

"They're dating Tatsuki, they have been since we got back. Orihime was so excited to tell you…" Ichigo said, Tatsuki stopped now feeling guilty.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tatsuki asked, Ichigo sighed before letting her go and sitting on the grass.

"Because humans are not meant be involved with the other world. My family isn't human so is different for us but Orihime and Sado aren't meant to be involved." Ichigo said, Tatsuki growled.

"What if I want to help?! Did you even think of that?!" Tatsuki shouted, Ichigo glared at her.

"Do you seriously think we do this for fun?! Do you think I want to run around killing monsters?! We aren't doing this because we want to Tatsuki, we're doing it because we haven't got a choice." Ichigo shouted, Tatsuki stood up.

"Stop trying to protect me! I don't need it! I should be able to help! I can see you in that form why can't I help?!" Tatsuki shouted, Ichigo grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"It's because you don't know what you're getting into! We didn't go on a holiday Tatsuki! Orihime was kidnapped! We went into the realm where those monsters come from, we went to war Tatsuki against opponents 10 times stronger than those hollows you see!" Ichigo said, his voice cracked as his grip shook before letting go of her to sit on the ground.

"It started with Kuchiki Rukia, she got injured protecting my family so gave her powers to me. But that was against the law of Soul Society, so she was sentenced to execution." Ichigo said as he looked out of the river, Tatsuki sat down next to him.

"I almost became a hollow to gain my own powers, we then went to save her. 4 of us and a cat called Yourichi-san. We got separated and fought, we got wounded…me probably the most but eventually we managed to save her." Ichigo said. His eyes distant as he remembered.

"Then the Arrancar came, they attacked you because you could see them but you were completely powerless and almost killed. Orihime and Chad saved you but both got wounded, I managed to get there but I almost lost control of my inner hollow. After that we all trained and fought, I gained control but they attacked again. I almost died if Rukia hadn't appeared but it was all a distraction why they kidnapped Orihime." Ichigo said, Tatsuki listened.

"We went to save her obviously, but we were once again forced to split up. Chad was the first to go down, Rukia next went. Then I joined them, I actually died there Tatsuki, if it hadn't been for Orihime I still would be." Ichigo said, he looked over at Tatsuki.

"After that I fought a monster called Ulquiorra, he really was a monster. You think normal Hollow's are monster? You should of seen him, he makes Hollows look like spiders in your closet. He was the one who killed me the first time but I had to fight him to save Orihime. I ended up dying again but this time Orihime and Uryuu saw the whole thing, I was killed right in front of them. All 3 of still has nightmares of that time." Ichigo whispered sadly before he looked out to the river.

"The reason we didn't tell you was because we didn't want you to go through what we did, it's not the fact that you aren't strong enough to fight Tatsuki. You wouldn't be strong enough for the haunting memories." Ichigo said, Tatsuki was shocked.

"I'm sorry Ichigo I didn't'…" Tatsuki whispered, Ichigo shook his head and hugged her.

"I know, but it isn't me you've got to be apologizing too. Now go on before Uryuu comes after you." Ichigo said, Tatsuki nodded.

"What about you?" Tatsuki asked, suddenly a gate behind her opened.

"I'm going over to Soul Society for a while. I just couldn't leave with you in that mess." Ichigo said simply before he ran over to where Rukia and Renji were waiting.

'I finally understand. But don't think I won't get stronger Ichigo, because I will' Tatsuki smiled as she started running, she had a Princess to apologize to.


	9. Ichigo&Muramasa 'The Feeling of Treason'

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **None

**Spoilers: **Zanpakuto Rebellion

**Genre: **Adventure, Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Swearing, Violence, OCC-Ness, Controlled!Ichigo and Manipulation.

**Authors Note:-**

It's been a while since I looked at this but now looking at I realize that I've actually finished it! So here you are guys! The sequel to the one-shot 'They will betray you'.

You can decided how it ends if you want to but I'm happy with how I ended it ^_^ Please review and enjoy!

* * *

**Bleach One-Shot Collection**

**The Feeling of Treason**

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki could tell that they were in trouble, she rested her hand against her now soul-less Zanpakuto and looked across at the Zanpakuto's.

She could tell immediately who was each Zanpakuto's Master's from their Spiritual Energy the only energy she didn't completely recognise was Muramasa's.

But for some reason she could sense Ichigo's Spiritual Energy mixed with each of the Zanpakuto's.

"This will be the end of the Shinigami's ruling." Muramasa spoke, Shunsei was about to step forward but stopped when a familiar light appeared them.

"That's..." Renji trailed off as a smirk appeared on his face, Rukia nodded in agreement.

"..A Senkaimon!" Rukia finished, they watched as 3 figures jumped down to the ground and landed between the Shinigami and the Zanpakuto's.

The first figure shockingly enough looked like a bleached version of Ichigo. His hair, skin and his Shihakusho was pure white. His eyes were black with bright yellow pupils and Rukia could see a familiar Zanpakuto over his shoulder but in black bandages.

The second figure caused Renji to gasp in shock, it was a tall man about 6'2 and he had long curly hair that was blowing to the side. He wore brown sunglasses over his eyes and wore a black cape that looked a lot like Ichigo's Bankai jacket.

"T-That's Zangetsu, Ichigo's Zanpakuto!" Renji whispered in shock when he finally regained his voice, Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

"Of course. Why would I go anywhere without my Zanpakuto?" A third figure spoke and Rukia suddenly had a bad feeling.

The third figure was wearing a Shihakusho but around his shoulders and over his head was a pitch black scarf. The person lifted a hand up and pulled the scarf away from his neck to reveal the familiar orange spiky hair.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out but she knew something was wrong. He wasn't smirking, when he shows up Ichigo was always smirking but now his face was blank of emotion; even his scowl was gone.

Ichigo suddenly turned his back on the Shinigami and walked over to Muramasa, looking up at his purple eyes.

"Are you done? We need to get going." Ichigo said and Muramasa smiled and placed his long-nailed hand on top of the Substitute's head.

"Of course. Is everything prepared for me?" Muramasa and Ichigo nodded.

"Yes. Urahara-San is locating the seal with Ishida. Orihime and Sado are forcing all the Shinigami in Karakura to return to Soul Society." Ichigo said simply, the Shinigami finally had enough.

"What the hell are you doing Ichigo?" Renji cried out angrily, Izuru was also angered by Ichigo's involvement with the Zanpakuto.

"I thought you were our comrade, Kurosaki-Kun?" Izuru shouted out, Ichigo scoffed as he faced the Shinigami again.

"Why would I fight for someone that tried to get me killed?" Ichigo growled and Rukia took notice that Mayuri was grinning widely.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Rukia asked calmly, Ichigo clenched his fist tightly and bowed his head so his orange hair was covering his eyes.

"_We were almost destroyed last night by a Hollow attack that was sent by the Soul Society but we didn't know that._" Zangetsu spoke as he stepped up to his smaller master and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"**It was a trap set up by you fucking Shinigami to get rid of, King! A barrier was set around us and the Hollow that blocked off our power, but it was set so we wouldn't notice till it was too late. King's scared Spiritual Energy was blocked off so nobody in the human realm could feel him in trouble.**" The white Ichigo spat out next and the Shinigami were shocked by the sound of his voice.

It was just like a Hollow's.

"What? Why would you think we'd do that Ichigo?" Rukia cried out, some of the Shinigami agreed.

"They speak the truth." Byakuya Kuchiki spoke and Rukia looked at her brother in shock in horror.

"N-Nii-Sama?" Rukia whispered, Byakuya kept his eyes straight ahead as he answered.

"Sou-Tachio ordered me to get rid of Ichigo Kurosaki but make it look like an accident so Soul Society wouldn't lose any allies over it." Byakuya spoke in his emotionless voice and everyone was shocked to silence.

"But I refused." Byakuya finished as he closed his eyes, Mayuri suddenly laughed.

"Then he asked me and I was happy to agree! I got to try out my experiment and watch the boy die. It was a perfect deal and it was fun to watch on the recording." Mayuri said gleefully as he licked his lips, Rukia shivered in absolute disgust.

"W-What?" Rukia could only whisper in horror, others were thinking the same thing.

"Yama-Jiji, what have you done?" Shunsui whispered as he pulled down his straw hat to cover his face, Juushirou had closed his eyes with his face looking to the ground.

"What's the point of protecting someone, if they're going to stab you the moment your back is turned?" Ichigo suddenly questioned and the Shinigami couldn't answer him.

Muramasa silently came up behind Ichigo and wrapped his arms around his shoulder's and waist.

"How about you remember Shinigami? Who was it that revealed Aizen to all of you?" Muramasa asked, Rukia stepped forward but kept her head down.

"I-Ichigo. If it wasn't for Ichigo we would still have Aizen here manipulating us and I would be dead." Rukia stated, Renji nodded in full agreement with her but the other's stayed silent.

"**Correct Chibi-Usa, well what about the Bounts? Huh Shinigami? Who was it that stopped Kariya blowing you all up?**" Shiro-Ichigo taunted, Rukia grumbled about the name that Ichigo had got found of calling her after she forced him to watch 'Sailor Moon' with her.

The Shinigami stayed silent, refusing to believe (Even though they fully well know it) that they owed the human so much.

"_There wouldn't even be a Soul Society if Ichigo-Dono hadn't stopped Kariya-San; you Shinigami's would have never made it in time without Ichigo-Dono._" A beautiful Yuki-Woman stated as she stepped next to Zangetsu, Rukia's eyes widened at the sight of her Zanpakuto but stayed silent.

"There's no point in explaining it to them." Ichigo stated as Muramasa moved away and Ichigo turned his back to them.

"People who have too much pride will only hear what they want to hear, even if it's the truth." Ichigo finished simply as he glared over his shoulder, the Shinigami were shocked into silence.

"You have 3 days, Shinigami." Muramasa spoke as he held up 3 fingers towards the group of Shinigami.

"3 days to find your Sou-Tachio and make a choice. Either you follow his old ways, which made you lose your strongest trump card against Aizen. Or vote against him and pull him out of power." Muramasa explained before Ichigo glared over his shoulder at his ex-allies.

"But don't think that if you choose to change that would make me fight by your side again. I only given one chance and you've just lost it. When Aizen attacks the Soul Society, I will be watching it burn." Ichigo stated menacingly before the he and the Zanpakuto's vanished; leaving behind his old allies with the feeling of betrayal clear in their Spiritual Energy.


	10. IchigoXRukia 'Feelings of My Soul'

**Universe: **Bleach

**Parings: **RukiaXIchigo,

**Genre: **Drama, Humour & Adventure

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings: **Romance, OOC-Ness, Blood, Fighting & Swearing.

**Authors Notes:**

This is going to be my 1st 2 part One-Shot

There are quite a few Fics out there when Ichigo and Rukia switch places but mine is completely different before you press that back button!

This is my feelings on what Ichigo would feel if Rukia decides that it would be best for Ichigo to forget but a slight change to other stories like this. No one else agrees with her on this decision but she believes so strongly that she doesn't care. This is the consequences of that belief.

Some of you might find little bits confusing and Rukia will constantly have her own voice in her head stating the same thing as Shinigami Ichigo but there is a reason for this so don't worry!

Please enjoy and if you've got time give me feedback; I'll try and start Part 2 as soon as possible.

* * *

** Bleach One-Shot Collection**

**Feelings of my Soul – Part 1**

* * *

_"What are you doing, Urahara? Let me go!"_

_"I'm sorry I can't do that, Rukia-San. I'm going to show you what it's like to be in Kurosaki-San's position."_

_"What the hell do you mean by that? I'm doing what's best for him! Why does nobody agree with that?"_

_"Because it's not right to take away his right to choice! This will do you good, Rukia-San trust me."_

_"Soul Society will have your head for this, Urahara! So will Nii-Sama."_

_"I'm sorry to disappoint you Rukia-San but this was Soul Society's idea. Kuchiki-San was all for the idea saying that it will stop you doing something you would regret. You will come back when you've realised what you were about to do."_

_"No! Wai-"_

_"Oh! And you're not going to remember anything about being a Shinigami! You may have dreams but other than that you're going to be human!"_

_"What?"_

_"Have fun, Rukia-San!"_

_"N-"_

Rukia Kuchiki sighed as she forced herself to rise from her sleep; it was another one of those weird dreams again.

It wasn't like that she didn't believe in the afterlife, hell she saw it every day so it was hard not to believe it.

It was the people she dreamed of that she couldn't believe.

For one her brother-in-law Byakuya Kuchiki, he wasn't cold and emotionless. In fact he was a complete lunatic that tries to hug her to death every time she steps through the front door.

Orihime Inoue was a very serious person, she wasn't ditsy and she didn't eat weird things and the girl most certainly didn't have fairies in her hairpins. She didn't even wear hairpins! Her light brown hair, very light it looked almost orange, was always in a tight bun.

As for Uryuu Ishida well for one thing he's a _she_! How the hell did she dream of her best-friend being male she'll never know. Uryuu was a troublemaker through and through; she's also very mouthy and always has her dark blue hair in a brad at the back of her hair. She doesn't fire blue arrows to defeat monsters!

The only people who were actually the same in her dream were Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojimo and her best friend Renji Abarai.

Except Renji wasn't a Shinigami, he didn't even believe in ghosts let alone see them.

Somehow her imagination had also come up with 3 strange beings as well.

The first two was Tatsuki Arisawa and Sado Yasutora but they were good friends with the person who obviously had a big part in her life.

His name was Ichigo Kurosaki and he looked a lot like her teacher Kaien Shiba, just a few years younger. He had spiky orange hair and chocolate brown eyes; he was considerably tall and was bad-tempered.

But she had somehow fallen in love with him.

With a sigh of frustration Rukia pulled herself out of bed and started getting dressed for the day.

Like Shinigami actually excites, that's the last time she eats ice-cream right before bed time.

* * *

"I'm home!" Rukia called out as she closed the door behind her, she waited a couple of seconds before she opened the door again.

"RUKIA!" A black and white blur flew past her and outside the door; Rukia didn't even blink as she closed the front door again and locked it.

"Idiot."

* * *

Rukia sighed as she closed her bedroom door, ignoring the sounds of her brother climbing up the drain pipe she placed her bag on her desk and pulled out her sketch pad.

She silently drew her dream with the best of her ability, she got so into the drawing she didn't notice a figure silently phasing through her window and landing on her floor.

She stiffened though when she felt the person's presence in her room; Rukia looked up expecting to see another ghost but what she caused her to gasp.

Standing in front of her was a boy that looked around 15-16, a couple of years younger than herself; he wore a black Shihakusho, he had spiky orange hair and deep brown eyes. On his back was a sword that was slightly shorter than himself, it was in a pitch black sheath and had a crescent moon as a hand-guard.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia whispered before she could stop herself and the figure looked at her in shock and suspicion.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Ichigo demanded as he gripped his sword on his back and stepped back.

Rukia opened her mouth to answer but found herself speechless; Ichigo narrowed his brown eyes slightly and took his hand off his Zanpakuto.

Wait Soul Slayer? What the hell?

"Wait you're human, you are human right?" Ichigo asked and Rukia silently nodded.

"See! You're human! Not only should you not be able to see me you must certainly should not know my name. How strange..." Ichigo trailed off as he stared at her like she was some freaky experiment.

"Hey! Hold up! What the hell are you doing in my room?" Rukia demanded causing Ichigo blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was looking for the Death God." Ichigo said and Rukia blinked in confusion as she sat up.

"Aren't you a Death God? You're a Shinigami right?" Rukia asked and Ichigo looked completely horrified.

"Do I look like some monster to you? Wait how do you know about Shinigami? You're getting more and more suspicious." Ichigo said as he looked at her and Rukia blinked in confusion.

"I actually don't know how I know that." Rukia stated in an unsure voice, Ichigo gave the girl a strange looked before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever. You must have a high level of Spiritual Particles to be able to see me." Ichigo said as he scratched the back of her head.

"You mean Spiritual Energy." Rukia stated and Ichigo froze before he looked at her strangely once again.

"Stop doing that. Whatever it is your doing stop it, okay?" Ichigo asked and Rukia blinked before she nodded.

"I'm a Soul Reap-Don't interrupt me!" Ichigo said as Rukia opened her mouth, she shut her mouth wisely.

"As I was saying I'm a Soul Reaper. My job is to protect humans and to make sure the dead pass on peacefully." Ichigo explained, Rukia bit her lip slightly.

"But what about the Hollows?" Rukia asked in confusion causing Ichigo blinked at her with a completely lost expression on his face.

"Hollows? Do you mean Death-Gods?" Ichigo asked and Rukia nodded.

"Death-Gods are monsters that have lost their hearts and live off Souls to fill in the emptiness left behind. They usually either target people who were close to them when they were alive or people with a high amount of Spiritual Particles; like you." Ichigo said as he leaned back against her wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

_"That hollow earlier on today, why was it attacking that girl?"_

_"We believe Hollows attack Souls at random to try and fill their empty Souls but we have yet to discover the actual reason behind their attacks."_

Rukia blinked as the vision faded, with a groan she rubbed her forehead wondering where the hell that had come from.

"..I was chasing after the little bastard at the best of my ability but he then I lost track of him when I landed on your house. Something about this place is blocking my senses." Ichigo growled in frustration, Rukia found herself smirking.

"You mean you actually used your senses? You can't sense Spiritual Energy worth crap, Ichigo. So it's no surprise you lost the Hollow." Rukia stated before her eyes widened in shock and she placed a hand over her mouth.

Ichigo stared at Rukia in absolute shock, how the hell did she know that?

"How do you know that? A normal human, even with Spiritual Particles shouldn't know anything about us; why do you?" Ichigo demanded, Rukia swallowed and held up her hands.

"I-I don't know where that came from! Please believe me, I spoke before I even realised what I said." Rukia hurriedly explained, Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly but he could tell she wasn't lying.

"Okay. Then I be-!" He broke off as he stiffened and Rukia gasped out load as a heavy presser fell over the also followed by a loud roar.

"Damn it! How did it get so close?" Ichigo asked himself before he quickly ran out of the door and down the hall.

"Wait!" Rukia called out as she quickly followed him.

* * *

She couldn't understand what happened, after ignoring the Sh-Soul Reaper's warning's Rukia ran down the stairs and straight into the living area.

When she saw her brother lying on the floor she had lost and grabbed her tennis racket before charging at the giant monster in front of her.

The monster easily threw her away before charging at her, Rukia remembered freezing in horror and closing her eyes shut.

"You..._*Cough*_...idiot!" A familiar voice chocked out and Rukia forced her to open her eyes.

_"Shinigami! Are you okay?"_

_"Idiot human! Did you think the hollow would go away if you gave him your soul?"_

_"I-I just-"_

_"Now because of your foolishness we're all going to die."_

"Are...you even listening to me?" Ichigo's voice brought her back to the present and she could only watch as he pushed himself to his knees and crawled his way to the lamppost.

Rukia could feel herself trembling as she saw him bleeding heavily from his chest and shoulder.

'T-This is my entire fault..!' Rukia thought to herself in horror as she felt tears filling her eyes, she didn't notice Ichigo looking at her in slight sorrow.

"D-Do you want to save you brother?" Ichigo forced himself to ask, Rukia looked up shock before she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you saying? Of course I do! If there's a way then tell me how!" Rukia pleaded, Ichigo sighed slightly as he finally leaned back against the lamppost behind him before he gripped his Zanpakuto from where it fell down to the floor.

"There is only one way. You must become a Soul Reaper yourself!" Ichigo stated and Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

"What're you saying? I can't be a-"

_"You can! All you have to do is stab my Zanpakuto threw your chest and I will lend you some of my Spiritual-"_

"-Particles. I don't know if this will work but if it doesn't both of us will die here together." Ichigo finished, Rukia blinked in slight shock.

The voice she had just heard had sounded just like her own, except she was saying what Ichigo was saying now.

Just what is going on here?

"T-then give me that Zanpakuto, Soul Reaper." Rukia stuttered slightly as she held out her hand and took a step forward, Ichigo smirked as he held out his Zanpakuto in front of him.

_"My name is not Shinigami, my name is Rukia Kuchiki."_

"My name is not Soul Reaper. It's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo stated as Rukia forced herself to ignore the voices in her head as she gript the blade in her hand.

She ignored the hollow returning from Heuco Mundo (At the back of her mind wondering what the hell Heuco Mundo is)

_"Oh? My name is Ichigo Kurosaki; let's hope this isn't our last meeting then."_

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I pray this isn't our last meeting." Rukia stated before she forced the blade into her chest before everything faded into white.

* * *

Rukia sighed as she looked down at the lunch in her lap; trying to ignore the Soul Reaper sitting next to her.

She couldn't remember the details of what happened after he gave her his powers; all she can remember was waking up in her bed with her Brother's obnoxious shouting.

She actually convinced herself that it was another one of her dreams that was until she saw the giant hole in her living room.

"Who would have thought that a truck did this and we didn't even wake up! Well I'm not shocked you didn't wake up, Rukia. You could sleep through anything." Byakuya laughed before Rukia punched him in the face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Nii-San." Rukia sighed before she made her way back into the kitchen; ignoring her brother crying on the floor with a bloody nose.

After that she had proceed to do her normal routine, get dressed, brush her hair, punch her brother, eat breakfast, kick her brother, put shoes on, punch brother and walk out the door.

After meeting up with her friends Uryuu and Renji she had received the shock of her life when none over than Ichigo Kurosaki walked over to her wearing the Karakura High Uniform.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rukia shouted out loudly after she had dragged Ichigo away from the public eye.

"Such a big mouth on a small body. What exactly are you planning Kuchiki-San?" Ichigo stated in a fake innocent voice that he had used to fool her classmates.

"Drop the act! You may be able to fool my friends but you won't fool me with that horrible voice!" Rukia complained and Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest looking insulted.

"How rude! I thought it was pretty good considering I learned it just last night." Ichigo commented simply, Rukia's glare became harsher.

"What the hell are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to go back to that Soul Society place?" Rukia asked through gritted teeth; Ichigo dropped his act and looked at her with his normal scowl; His brown eyes once again becoming cold and serious.

"I can't go back. Only Soul Reapers can go to Soul Society." Ichigo stated simply; Rukia seriously felt like strangling him with her bare hands.

"But you are a Soul Reaper!" Rukia complied; Ichigo sighed as he rubbed the back of his orange hair.

"I was a Soul Reaper. Last night I ended up given you all my Spiritual Particles, I no longer have any powers." Ichigo growled before he lifted his hand in front of his face and clenched his tightly.

"Now I can only perform low level Kidou's and have to stay in this Gigai until I recover them." Ichigo finished and Rukia only looked at him in confusion.

"Gigai?"

"An artificial Body. It's what Soul Reaper's use to blend into the Human world if they become weakened." Ichigo stated simply; Rukia nodded in understanding.

"Okay so what does a powerless Soul Reaper want with me?" Rukia asked and she immediately regretted asking that question when Ichigo smirked.

"Here's the thing. Since you now have my Spiritual Particle's inside you. You are going to have to perform the job a Soul Reaper!"

"Eh?"

Rukia wasn't about to be forced into anything she didn't want to do. She didn't want to fight those monsters (Hollows no Shinigami her mind supplied) again.

She wasn't that self-sacrificing.

So Rukia told Ichigo to get lost and leave her alone before she started walking off, what she didn't expect was Ichigo to suddenly pull on a light blue glove and slam his hand into her head.

The glove then separated her body from her soul to prove that Ichigo was telling the truth she had taken his powers; but that wasn't going to change her mind!

It only got worse after that because Ichigo then led her to an abandoned park (leaving her soulless body in the middle of the school yard) telling her simply that a Hol-Shinigami was coming.

She then watched in horror as a Shinigami appeared and was chasing after a small boy spirit, Rukia was going to help him but was stopped by Ichigo.

"Why are you helping him? He's a stranger, is he not?" Ichigo asked coldly and Rukia shoved his hands off her kimono as she glared.

"I can't just stand here and watch him get killed!" Rukia objected but Ichigo didn't seem to like that answer.

"Do you truly believe that just because you can't see them they won't get attacked? Don't be naive! Whether you are looking or not they are being attacked!" Ichigo scolded and Rukia looked at him in shock.

The boy screamed as he fell down to the ground and the Shinigami quickly became closer.

Rukia took a step forward.

"Don't help him! Unless you are committed to help all them! If you are not then you should find it easy to watch as the boy is killed." Ichigo spat harshly and Rukia realised how blind her statement was.

With that in mind she sliced through the Shinigami and pressed the tip of her Zanpakuto to the boy's forehead and sent him to Soul Society; thus sealing her fate as a Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Rukia how do I eat this?" Ichigo questioned as he held out his wrapped sandwich to her, snapping Rukia out of her thoughts.

Rukia merely sighed as she opened up the sandwich carefully without touching the bread and handed it back to him.

"Thank you." Ichigo mumbled before he took a bit and started eating.

"So you 2 are eating together again? If Kurosaki wasn't so innocent I would say you would be trying something, Rukia." Renji Abarai stated with a smirk and Rukia glared at him angrily.

"Shut your mouth, Renji. I don't care what you think." Rukia growled and Renji snickered as he sat down revealing the small white monkey sitting on his shoulder.

"You brought Hihiō with you again? You know you're going to get that damn monkey taken away from you." Rukia snorted and Renji glared at her as he gave Hihiō a small bit of fruit.

"Oh shut up, Rukia. I'm allowed to keep him as long as I keep him and Zabimaru under control." Renji replied simply causing Rukia to freeze.

"Zabimaru? Oh gods Renji don't tell me you brought that damn snake in as well!" Rukia cried out and Renji simply looked to the side.

"This snake wouldn't happen to be bright red with purple markings, would it?" Ichigo suddenly spoke up causing Rukia to shiver at the sound of his innocent act.

"Uh...Yes that would be him...why?" Renji asked wearily and paled as Ichigo simply pointed towards the flagpole.

"Because I believe he wrapped himself around the top of that pole." Ichigo stated simply as Renji scrambled to his feet and ran to the roof door screaming 'I'm coming Zabimaru!'

"That boy..." Ichigo suddenly questioned causing Rukia to look at him in confusion; he was looking towards the flagpole where Renji was slowly scurrying up it to reach the snake at the top.

"Who Renji?"

"Those animals of his remind me of our Soul Slayers." Ichigo commented causing Rukia to narrow her eyes in annoyance.

"You mean Zanpakuto."

"No I mean Soul Slayers; all Soul Reapers have a soul partner and they are with them at all times, mine is called Zangetsu." Ichigo explained and Rukia sighed as she scratched the back of her neck.

"You mean they are the swords?"

"No. The swords are just receivers for the powers they lend, Soul Slayers are normal souls that have their own will and conscious; Zangetsu was relaxing in a forest when I gave you my powers and he is now gaining back his powers inside you." Ichigo finished as he took another bite of his sandwich; Rukia decided to not ask and continued eating her lunch.

For the first time in her life she felt content.

* * *

Rukia coughed as blood fell to the ground from her mouth; she couldn't believe what was going on, standing in front of her was a black haired man that Ichigo had called 'Otou-Sama'.

She just couldn't believe that he could stand there and stay so emotionlessly that Ichigo was going to be executed; with a growl she forced herself to her elbows and reached out to grab the bottom of his hakama.

"Why...are you talking...about me...like I'm dead? I'm still alive!" Rukia gasped as she smirked up at him; Isshin Kurosaki narrowed his eyes in annoyance and a few feet behind him Engetsu felt the same feeling, they had already removed her Shinigami powers so why did she not give up?

"You seem to want to lose that hand then." He stated emotionlessly but before he could remove his sword Rukia's hand was kicked away harshly by Ichigo.

"_You are just a human-"_

"-How dare you grab Otou-Sama's leg like that!" Ichigo finished the voice's sentence firmly as Rukia looked up at him complete shock; why was he stopping her?

"W-What? I-Ichigo w-what are y-you d-doing?" Rukia sputtered as she continued to try and force herself up but Ichigo glared at her angrily.

"Don't move!"

"_Don't move!_"

Rukia's eyes widened in shock when both Ichigo and the voice in her head shouted the same thing; she watched as Ichigo turned away from her and a vision of herself doing the same thing flashed through her mind.

"If you even think of coming after me Rukia Kuchiki then I will never forgive you. You are going to die, so why not stay put and live a few seconds longer." Ichigo stated coldly and Rukia could tell he got that from his father; behind Engetsu watched her master with sadness clear in her green eyes and her black dress blew from the wind that was blowing around Isshin's inner world.

"Then we will return. Our mission is complete. Vice-Captain Arisawa, please open the Senkaimon." Isshin ordered and Rukia looked up at the spiky black haired girl as she walked past before allowing her head to fall back down.

When the bright light of the Senkaimon shined across the street, Rukia forced herself to rise her head once more just in time to see Ichigo looking back at her with brown eyes full of sadness and guilt; the gate closed with a soft click and Rukia finally fell unconscious as rain started falling heavily from the sky.

* * *

**Preview:**

"You will train with me for 5 days, during that time you will gain your Shinigami powers back and also learn the name of your Soul Slayer."

"_I am Sode No Shirayuki and I am your Soul Slayer._"

"In 4 weeks Ichigo Kurosaki will be taken to Sōkyoku Hill where he will be executed for his crimes. That is the finale order from Central 46."

"We have been invaded by Ryoka! Central 46 has given permission for War-Time orders!"

"_You will not be able to beat Nii-Sama! Go home!"_

"Your execution date has been moved forward once again; you, Ichigo Kurosaki, will be killed with the Sōkyoku tomorrow."

"_It is time for you to learn the 1__st__ Dance._"

"We're running out of time!"

"Damn it! What the hell is going on? What are these strange visions I'm having?"

"_I don't care what she did! I don't care what she was planning! I want her to come back! I know you have something to do with this Urahara! Give Rukia back to me, now!"_

"C-Could all of this be...a dream?"

"I'm sorry but it's the only way. This way you will live a normal human life just like you were meant to."

"NO! DON'T ICHIGO!"

"Have you learned your lesson, Rukia-San?"

"AHHHHH! WHY WON'T THIS NITGHMARE END ALREADY?"

"I want you to wake up Rukia. Please just come back to me."

**Feelings of my Soul – Part 2; Coming Soon**


	11. Plot Bunnies' Idea 1

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** Slight OrihimeXIchigo and RukiaXIchigo

**Genre:** Humor/Family

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Swearing, Violence, Swords and Blood and spoilers for Bleach movie 4: Hell's Chapter.

**Authors Notes:- **

2 One-Shots in one day? Well aren't you guys lucky.

I wrote this because I wanted a proper aftermath for the Bleach Hell movie, it was meant to be a serious piece of work but somehow I managed to make it hilarious.

The POV switches between characters every now and then but mostly it is Ichigo, you can tell the difference because Ichigo rants a lot when the others don't. Oh and when you see this ( ) in my writing it's what the actual character is thinking during their POV.

Okay? Oh and you find this on the Contents page simply because I didn't plan it; so when I get attacked with ideas so strong that I actually finish it then it will be called 'Plot Bunnies' Ideas' and then whatever number I'm on at that moment.

Please enjoy and give me feedback if you had time!

* * *

**Bleach One-Shot Collection**

**Ichigo's Rants - ****Aftermath**

* * *

"Thanks Inoue." Ichigo whispered in gratitude as the group landed safely on the ground; all though happiness was clear in 4's eyes Orihime could also see how tired they were from this trip.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo suppressed a groan as he heard the Captain Commanders voice call out sternly behind him; he really didn't want to deal with another one of the Old Man's lectures especially since he was trying to forget about the last one considering the old Shinigami basically kicked him when he was already down.

He was already feeling guilty and miserable over Yuzu's supposed death, which he once again proved the Commander wrong about because she turned out to be fine in the end, he didn't need the Old Man blaming him for nearly (Nearly!) destroying the entire human race even if he was at fault.

It's like Uryuu said really, it's too easy for people to take advantage of him; even Hell took advantage over the fact he was there! Then the crappy place had the cheek to attack him after helping it, see if he ever helped that place out again when one of their Togabito broke free.

"Look can you lecture me some other time? Sure I almost destroyed the human race but I fully believed Yuzu had been killed because of me." Ichigo pointed out and he heard Rukia slapping her hand on her forehead in exasperation.

"He does have a point Head-Captain. I don't mean to sound rude Sir but did you really expect anything else from him? Take in mind he's not even legally an adult in the Human World, it's no wonder he can't control himself." Renji said trying to ignore how his so called friends were looking at him shock over the fact he said something intelligent (Fuckin' Traitors).

"Besides Ichigo is a freak of nature, it's really no surprise that _he_ was the one who nearly destroyed the world." Renji smirked but quickly jumped back when Ichigo threw a punch at him; the boy smirked as he noticed Renji was a bit slower than normal.

"You're getting a bit slow, Renji." Ichigo taunted causing Renji to growl in annoyance.

"You shut your mouth, brat. Not all of us can get powered up by Hell just because your state of mind was better than the other guy; that really just makes things worse if Hell trusted you." Renji sneered before yelping when Rukia turned and gave him a good kick in the shin and then turned to and did the same to Ichigo.

"Would you two behave? I can't take you anywhere; it's like babysitting a pair of children!" Rukia sighed in frustration as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey! I said your ass midget! You should be grateful!" Ichigo shouted out causing Rukia to glare at him in anger.

"I didn't ask you to come back! There was a reason Renji got rid of you! You almost lost to your Hollow and then you willing accept power from _Hell_; which turned out to a bad idea anyway because Hell turned on you so quickly it was as if you cheated on it with the Soul Society!" Rukia accused causing Renji to snort.

"Ha! Cheated on it with the Soul Society..."

"Oh shut up Renji. Besides would it be-Ahh!" Ichigo shouted in shock as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his chest and out of instinct he swung behind him with his Zanpakuto; lucky the culprit was shorter than him so he missed.

"Inoue! Damn it what have I told you about doing that straight after I finished fighting? You know I'm still on edge for at least an hour after until the adrenalin wears off." Ichigo scolded as Orihime let go with a blush covering her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry Kurosaki-Kun b-but I just couldn't help myself." Orihime stuttered as she pointed at Ichigo's bare chest; behind them Rukia twitched in sudden unknown anger as Orihime apologize while restoring Ichigo's Spiritual Energy meaning his Bankai jacket.

"Hey Chad you haven't said much, you alright?" Ichigo questioned on concern noticing his best-friend hadn't even said hello to him yet; when Sado looked at him it made Ichigo relieved to be in Orihime's barrier.

Not many things made Sado Yasutora mad but when he did lose his temper it's best you stay clear; lucky for Ichigo he knew Orihime wouldn't let Sado near him till the giant calmed down.

"You left without me." Sado finally grunted causing the group to sweet-drop.

"You were injured and unconscious." Ichigo pointed out flatly with a dry looked on his face; he had only gotten into an argument with Sado a few times but they weren't anything like the ones he had with Rukia and Renji. In fact it had made everyone who had gone to Junior High with them burst into to tears if you just mentioned it. It was that scary.

"You could have waited." Sado retorted and even though neither of the two boys had shouted everyone could feel the tension between them.

"My sister was taken into Hell where she would have been bound to forever if I left her there to long." Ichigo retaliated not mentioning that that had happened but somehow she had come back to life and her chains broke (It's the Kurosaki genes, nothing can kill us); in the same way he broke his friend's chain and Kokuto's before sealing him back into the bottom of Hell.

Hey he promised to break his chains; he didn't say anything about putting new ones on him.

Rule 1 of dealing with a Kurosaki; never make them promise something to you, they'll find a loophole and make you regret it.

Man he was going to miss that power, with a simple golden Getsuga Tenshou and he could cast judgment on anyone Ahahahaha!

Ichigo blinked in confusion at the sudden god-like thought that ran through his head. Huh. His Hollow must still be affecting him slightly for that thought to have come forward. Usually he kept those thoughts in the far back of his mind so he wouldn't start thinking Aizen was making sense in a middle of a fight.

Maybe it was a good thing that he lost that power.

"You _should_ have waited." 'Instead of going off with some freak, who in the end betrayed you and killed your little sister. I'd never do that.' Sado didn't say that last bit but Ichigo knew he was thinking it.

Behind them Renji whispered to Rukia that Sado sounds like a jealous lover who found out Ichigo cheated on him. Rukia pointed out, also whispering, that in a way Ichigo sort of did. Uryuu then pointed out that it was called 'Bromance' then started explaining it to the clueless Shinigami.

"Look I'm sorry but you had already gotten hurt protecting Karin and Rukia; if you had gone with us you would have gotten hurt even more and then would have died long before the rest of them." Ichigo said and prayed to Kami that Sado didn't think he was calling him weak meaning he couldn't watch his back anymore.

Man that had been a messed up situation if he had seen one, he'd never known Sado to over-think something as him telling him to stay back so he didn't tear off his still healing arm; he wasn't calling him weak! He was concerned! How would he be able to watch his back if he only had one arm?

Ichigo had cooked for his best-friend that night in his small apartment, the giant loves his curry, as an apology and Sado accepted it by playing some music as Ichigo worked on his overdue Homework; would have been a great night if he hadn't been forced to go to the Vizards the next day. Pushy Twats.

"Okay. Welcome back." Sado grunted simply and Ichigo knew he was forgiven but just to be sure he'll make arrangements to hang out with him for the day; Rukia can actually do her job for once instead of throwing it all on him.

"There all done, Kurosaki-Kun." Orihime sighed as she allowed her dome to fade away and Ichigo looked down happily at his form fitting Bankai jacket; there was a reason why he went Bankai in every fight and it wasn't because he couldn't fight in Shikai, he could if he wanted to; it was just so much easier to move around in Bankai than in Shikai, form-fitting jacket against baggy Shihakusho.

Ichigo thanked her before waving goodbye to his friends, telling Rukia that if she's planning staying she better be back before dark because he wasn't letting her no matter how hard she knocked on his window, shouting at Byakuya that one of the noble man's debts had been paid before using Shunpo to get out of there before Yamamoto woke up again to lecture him.

* * *

Ichigo sighed with relief as he stretched his back out until his spine cracked his body having seized up after being in the same position for so long; with a yawn he walked out of his room and over to where the twins were sleeping.

He slowly opened the door and allowed a grin of relief to appear on his lips at the sound of Yuzu's and Karin's deep-breathing as they both slept peacefully; he felt like a huge weight had been taken from his shoulders haven't not seen Yuzu since she came back to life.

Karin suddenly groaned as she slowly woke and looked over at the door to see Ichigo leaning against the doorframe with a grin on his lips.

"Welcome back." She whispered quietly so not to wake her sleeping twin and Ichigo wordlessly moved further into the room.

"I knew you would save her." Karin whispered and Ichigo didn't even blink knowing it was most likely a twin thing that made Karin know Yuzu was in trouble; Ichigo wouldn't have been surprised if Karin herself had been in agony when Yuzu had died.

"It was a close call." Ichigo admitted just as quietly but Karin grinned as she shook her head; Ichigo crouched down beside the bed she and Yuzu stayed in.

"I knew you'd save her; you would have died yourself before giving up." Karin pointed out and Ichigo snorted before nodding in agreement; he would have.

It was silent in the room for a few minutes before Karin patted the space between her and Yuzu; Ichigo blinked at her in confusion.

"Sleep with us, Ichii-Nii?" She requested and Ichigo knew she wasn't only asking for her sake; she was asking them to be together so that they could put this horrible nightmare behind them.

"Sure."

When Isshin Kurosaki returned home later that day he was greeted by the beautiful sight of his 3 children sound asleep in the Twin's bedroom; Ichigo in the middle with Yuzu and Karin snuggled close to him.

'You did great, Ichigo.' Isshin thought fondly before softly closing the door to allow them to sleep; knowing full well the 3 of them needed it.

He'd wait until the twins moved out of the room before he started Ichigo's training again.


	12. Plot Bunnies Idea 2

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** Slight OrihimeXIchigo

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort & Friendship

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Swearing, Violence, Swords and Blood and spoilers for the recent Bleach Manga Chapters.

**Authors Notes:- **

I'm doing really well on these One-Shot aren't I guys?

Well I have another plot bunny idea for you guys but this one is completely different to the one I made before; I wrote this after reading Bleach's new chapter and seeing how much damage Tsukushima had done to Sado and Orihime.

I thought about it and this is what I would hope would happen but probably won't because Ichigo's already cried once; we won't see him cry again unless we have a flashback of it.

* * *

** Bleach One-Shot Collection**

**The Shattered Bonds**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki turns away as the Captain's sentenced Tsukishima to death by the Head-Captain's Zanpakuto; the sick bastard was dragged into the Senkaimon with Ikkaku Madarame, Toushirou Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki and Zaraki Kenpachi screaming all the way. His Fullbring had been destroyed so he was just a human with Spiritual Energy now.

Ginjo and the other Fullbringers were given a choice as even though they had attacked Ichigo and the Shinigami they hadn't taken anyone's life; they were allowed to live if they allowed the Shinigami to destroy their powers making them powerless.

Ichigo fully believed it was what they deserved after everything they put him through; they had no right to take advantage of his weakened state for their own needs. They should know what Ichigo felt during that year and ½ he was powerless.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki?" Uryuu Ishida asked now fully healed thanks to Tessai and Ichigo grinned at the sight of another sane friend; all though he would never admit it out loud.

"Yeah. I'm alright." He reassured as Rukia and Renji joined him by his side; Uryuu nodded silently before his eyes flickered towards Sado's and Orihime's unconscious form.

"What are we going to do with them?" Uryuu questioned and Ichigo sighed as he slipped his hands into his kimono sleeves; his Zanpakuto placed in its rightful place on his back.

"Well with Tatsuki and all that Urahara-San promised to erase their memories temporally as well as Yuzu's and Karin's; they won't remember for now but they will eventually. He won't be able to do that with Inoue and Chad though; their too strong." Ichigo explained as he remembered the conversation Kisuke had with him before the sketchy shop-keeper vanished back to his shop.

"When they learn what they did, they're going to be devastated." Rukia whispered sadly as she fiddled with the gloves on her hand; Renji sighed as he scratched the back of his neck, still not used to having his hair touch there.

"The only thing we can do is be there for them and help them through it. You especially Ichigo need to make sure their aware that you don't blame them for anything." Renji pointed out and Ichigo sighed as he looked back down at his friend's on the ground; remembering the horror, confusion and agony he felt when everyone he knew turned against him.

The shock, fear, desperation, anger and the urge to kill at the sight of Orihime and Sado defending Tsukishima, claiming he had been there through everything they had gone through.

The devastation, fear and sadness he felt when he lost his powers once again and his two friends just stood there as he screamed and cried in anguish.

He wasn't aware he had clenched his eyes tightly shut with his crossed across his arms over his chest until Rukia's hand softly touched his own bringing him out of the memories; she looked at him in comfort knowing that this experience had affected him just as much as it would Orihime and Sado.

"Come on. Let's get them back to Urahara's Shop and wait for them to wake up." Ichigo suggested as he crouched down beside Sado; he and Renji held the giant between them and Uryuu and Rukia held Orihime before the group of 6 started heading back.

* * *

Orihime Inoue and Sado Yasutora sat in stunned silence as they tried to work out what had happened over the past hour.

"Did we...Did we attack...Kurosaki-Kun?" Orihime whispered in confusion as she tried to make sense of the memories in her head; flinching as Ichigo's heart breaking scream echoed around her ears as he sobbed at her feet.

"Why? Why would we attack, Ichigo? I can feel it. I was attacking with the force to kill." Sado admitted with a shiver and Orihime bit her lip as she looked to the ground.

"The Fullbringers were using all of us to get at my powers." Ichigo's voice cut through their thoughts and they looked up see him standing there in his Shinigami form alone; knowing full well he needed to be the one who told them what had happened.

"They never wanted to lose their powers, they wanted more. Tsukishima and Ginjou played all of us liked pawns; they attacked Ishida, made Tsukishima seem like an enemy, attacked you two with his Fullbring which altered your memories making it seem like Ginjou and I had gone insane. In the end Ginjou turned on me and took my power but lucky enough Rukia and the others arrived just in time." Ichigo explained before he sighed as Sado and Orihime made no movement or no sound.

"Look I don't blame you guys for what you did. You were brainwashed, being forced to do something I know you wouldn't normally do; I don't blame you so please don't blame yourselves." Ichigo pleaded causing Sado to look at him angrily.

"How can you not blame us? I attacked you with the full intention of killing you Ichigo! I screamed at you, accused you of being a monster and ignored you when you needed comfort. Why don't you blame me for that?" Sado demanded furious with himself as he remembered how he had attacked Ichigo at full power; fell his best-friend's arm snap beneath his punch and fell joy in doing it.

"Because it was my fault you got into that mess. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused." Ichigo bit his lip slightly but it was Orihime that shook her head.

"Well what do you want me to say? You won't accept my forgiveness, you won't accept my apologies, do you want me to say I hate you guys for what you did?" Ichigo shouted angrily and cursed himself mentally as he felt tears fill his eyes again; his control over his emotions had been completely shattered by this incident and now only a little spike in his emotions would send him to tears.

It was just like when he was younger and he hated it.

Sado and Orihime stayed stubbornly silent, neither being able to look Ichigo in the eye causing the orange-headed teenager to release a growl of frustration.

"Fine then! I'll admit it! Some part of me hates you guys for what you did to me!" Ichigo roared and was granted with the startled looks of his friends; he didn't want to say this, he always kept his feelings to himself so not to burden anyone but now there was no stopping him.

"I hate the fact that you would trust some asshole over me, that you would actually attack me because you believed him more than me! I hate the fact that you two just stood there and watched as I screamed and cried to the skies and still believed Tsukishima even after Ishida backed me up! I hate the fact that you continued to fight even as I begged you to stop and how you didn't seem to care that I gained that power to protect you; just like you got stronger to protect me! I hate the fact that you allowed that monster to mess with your mind so much that you allowed him to replace that special person you two held dear to you!" Ichigo screamed before he looked down so his hair was covering his eyes; his body shook as he clenched his hands by his side.

"But...but the thing I hate most...is that you...you allowed the bond we have between us to be destroyed so easily." Ichigo whispered and Orihime's eyes filled with tears as she watched water drops fall to the ground and she knew Ichigo was crying again.

'This is the 2nd time...the 2nd time Kurosaki-Kun has cried in front of me and it hurts just as much as watching him fight...because he's still getting hurt...' Orihime thought to herself as she reached a hand to clutch at her t-shirt, where he heart is and tried to hold back her sobbing.

'Why did this happen? All I wanted was to be strong enough to watch Ichigo's back again, to protect him like he protects me; how did that one simple wish turn into this huge mess?' Sado thought to himself sadly as he watched his best-friend's shoulder shake with silently sobs.

But the shame they felt for attacking Ichigo was still there and stopping them from going forward to comfort him; Ichigo didn't deserve to be touched by them, not after everything they had done to him.

He had every right to hate them.

"This...this is all...my fault..." Ichigo's broken whisper brought both Orihime and Sado out of their thoughts; they looked at their leader, their friend both praying they did not hear what they thought they did.

"This is my fault...if I hadn't been...if I hadn't been so selfish...none of this would have happened!" Ichigo growled angrily to himself as he wrapped his arms around his stomach as if stopping himself being sick.

"T-That's not true, Kurosaki-Kun! Y-you're n-not selfish!" Orihime objected as she finally found her voice; she couldn't stand the fact that Ichigo was blaming himself for their mistakes; but Ichigo didn't seem to her hear her.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" She cried out as he fell down to his knees; quickly she ran forward and fell down in front of him and gript his shoulders tightly.

"Kurosaki-Kun is not selfish! Kurosaki-Kun is one of the most selfless people I know; you risked your life to rescue both me and Kuchiki-San and then you gave up your powers to save us all. Even though you knew that without your powers you would never be able to see everyone in the Soul Society." Orihime stated firmly before she placed her hands on his cheeks and forced his head up; the tears in her grey eyes falling at the sight of his tears and the guilt clear in his eyes.

"Why are you so determined to get us back, Ichigo? We don't deserve to be your friends after what we did to you." Sado said sadly but Ichigo shook his head furiously forcing Orihime to release him.

"That's not true! How did you think I felt when I turned into that monster in Heuco Mundo; I attacked Ishida and completely slaughtered Ulqurriora, I still have nightmares about how he blasted a hole in chest. But you guys wouldn't let me fade away, even after I lost my powers; you made sure that I knew I wasn't a monster and you accepted my dark side. How can you think I wouldn't do the same to you?" Ichigo pointed out firmly causing Orihime's and Sados's eyes to go wide; with narrowed eyes Ichigo grabbed one hand from each of them and held them tightly in his own.

"You guys are my precious friends. I would storm Hell itself just to keep you self; the same for Rukia, Renji and Ishida. We all share a bond that shouldn't be broken by something like this. Please don't let this fade away." He whispered; Orihime bit her lip hard before she burst into loud sobs and buried her face into Ichigo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Kurosaki-Kun! Please don't cry; I hate to see you cry!" She sobbed and Ichigo allowed an arm to wrap around her before he looked at Sado; who was now bowing low to the ground.

"Please forgive me, Ichigo Kurosaki for causing you so much pain!" Sado begged firmly and Ichigo rolled his eyes as he placed his other hand on Sado's arm.

"I forgive you now stop with the formality crap and get Rukia; I uhh don't know how to stop a girl crying." Ichigo whispered to last part while nodding to Orihime who had yet to stop sobbing.

"Will you allow me to watch your back? Will you allow me to protect anything you think would be worth protecting?" Sado questioned and Ichigo couldn't stop grinning when he recognised the promise he and Sado had made years ago.

"I give you my word." He swore and Sado grinned as he stood to his feet; with a thumps up he quickly walked out of the room to call for the others.

Inside Ichigo's inner world the ever-lasting rain slowly came to a stop and the inhabitants of his Inner World sighed with relief as the blue skyscrapers returned and the floods disappeared.


	13. Plot Bunnies Idea 3

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** Past IsshinXMasaki

**Genre:** Hurt & Comfort/Family

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** Swearing, Violence, Swords and Blood, Child abuse and Alcohol

**Authors Notes:- **

Yes I've got another one and they seem to be getting more and more depressing the deeper I go into my Plot Bunnies; maybe that's why I usually ignore them? They're probably too close to my Dark Half.

Oh well! This one is in Karin Kurosaki's point of view, "Oh my god! She's actually doing a One-Shot that doesn't have Ichigo has the main character." Yes I am. But Ichigo is a secondary character so that's fine with me.

This is basically what would happen if Isshin _did_ blame Ichigo for Masaki's death and basically what he would do for his revenge; yes this is set in the Canon!Bleach universe so there are Shinigami and Hollows but that sort of makes things worse really.

Now I got the idea for this from the song 'Family Portrait' (Duh!) by P!nk, it's one of my faviourte songs and this idea hit me literally while I was walking to the Shops in the dark.

So if you like it please give me feedback! Enjoy!

Oh! And a slight update on my Soul Silver game, I just recieved and egg from the Day-Care because my Ditto and my Evee apparantly like each other; lovely.

* * *

**Bleach One-Shot Collection**

**Family Portrait**

* * *

There were fighting again; well more like Goat-Face was piss ass drunk again and was spitting hateful words while her Ichii-Nii just stood there and took it.

Karin can't believe that he was still here after everything Isshin had done to him. (She refused to call him her Otou-San because a Otou-San would never hurt or blame their children for anything)

Karin pulled her pillow over her head as Isshin's shouts became louder as she made herself rethink her thoughts; she knew why Ichii-Nii was still here and that was because of them.

More specifically herself because Isshin would never harm a hair on Yuzu's head; she looked too much like their Okaa-San. (All though Ichii-Nii defiantly came a close second in that regard but that just made things worse for him with the abuse.)

Her poor Onii-Chan was horrified when he returned home from the Soul Society to find out that Isshin had turned his beatings on herself when he was gone; some part of him hoped that Isshin wouldn't sink that low.

Turns out that he would just image Karin as Ichigo and carried on like that until the real one returned; it made Karin's stomach turn as she remembered that dreadful summer but not cause of the abuse.

She took that silently but after Isshin was done, meaning he passed out, she cried silently as she begged for Ichii-Nii to come home; she hated herself for wishing her Onii-Chan would come back to take the abuse from her.

A loud crash forced her to move from her bed and make her way to the door, Karin looked back at Yuzu to make sure she was still sleeping before slipping out into the hallway; slowly following the sounds of hits and yells.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"STOP APOLOGIZING! THAT DOESN'T BRING HER BACK! INSTEAD OF WAITING HERE WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU LOOKING FOR HER SOUL?"

"Because her soul won't be in the Soul Society. Don't you remember? Grand Fisher was made into an Arrancar; it's impossible for her soul to have been passed over. She's gone, Oyaji."

Karin flinched as the sound of Isshin punching Ichii-Nii down to the floor and she had to bite her lip down hard to stop herself from screaming; that horrible voice in her head was glad that her Onii-Chan wasn't going anywhere.

She hated how Ichii-Nii was so calm even as Isshin shouted at him and hit him till he was black and blue; he had always been the more mature one after their mum died, always been the one who knew better.

He was a better Otou-San than Isshin could ever hope to be.

"You make me sick." She heard Isshin spit out before he turned and stepped out the room, barely glancing as Karin pushed herself against the wall to hid; the moment she heard his bedroom door slam shut she was in her brother's room and knelling beside him.

"Ichii-Nii..." She whined sadly as she saw the blood dripping from his nose and lip; his eye was bruised and he had an arm wrapped around his chest meaning he had broken some of ribs.

It was horrible for her to admit that she had seen him in worse condition.

"I'm fine, Karin." Her brave and selfless Onii-Chan reassured her and forced himself to smile at her even with his split lip it must have caused him so much pain; the feeling of guilt becoming worse as that horrible part of her cheered at his pain.

The horrible part of herself that she had buried as far as it would go the moment she saw Ichii-Nii in the hospital covered in their mother's blood, because that horrible part of her blamed him for Okaa-San's death; Karin hated the fact part of her was thrilled to see him in agony.

"No you're not...Why do you stay here, Ichii-Nii? Why won't you leave? You know he won't stop until your dead!" Karin growled in anger, an emotion she fell back on when she felt sad; it was easy for her to become angry because then she wouldn't cry.

She refused to cry because it would make Ichii-Nii sad and she could never stand that.

"I can't leave you here to face him, Karin! You're 11 years old and I'm 16, it wouldn't be right for me to leave you like this; it's the big brother's job to protect his younger siblings." Ichigo recited the same phrase he had told her every time she asked the same question.

Her Onii-Chan was so selfless, so giving and carrying, so loving and kind; so weighed down by guilt that his feelings were pushed far behind everyone else he cared for.

Karin would bet her life that Isshin came even before Ichigo started thinking of his own feelings and health.

She knew though that if this continued, her brave and protective Ichii-Nii will no longer be with them (Or at least until he got a Gigai for Urahara-San to come back) and Karin couldn't stand that.

"Come on Ichii-Nii, let's get you cleaned up." Karin whispered as she healed her brother to her feet; her dark blue eyes flickered over the closet as it slid open slightly to reveal a familiar pair of violet eyes, which were filled with such hate and determination that Karin felt herself relaxing; especially when she saw the small Shinigami talking into a small mobile quietly.

No she won't allow her Ichii-Nii to be killed by their so-called Otou-San and neither will those that Ichii-Nii spends all his life protecting; because no one can stand the thought of losing her Onii-Chan.

Karin was sure that by the end of the night they would find themselves to be orphans because of the Gotei 13 but she couldn't find herself feeling sad about that.

In fact she hoped they recorded whatever their going to do to Isshin because it would make her day.

* * *

**Omake**

**Glossary**

**-Oyaji** (老人, (Unrespectful) Dad, Old Man)

**-** **Gigai** (義骸, faux body)-_A Gigai is an artificial body that allows Shinigami to remain in the Human World and interact with humans._

-** Soul Society** (尸魂界,"dead spirit world") -_The Soul Society is the afterlife (also called the spirit world). It is meant to correspond to Heaven or Nirvana in Human belief systems. It is the place where most departed souls and the Shinigami dwell._

-**Nii **(兄弟, Brother)-_The term used as a nickname for brothers and older brothers. Example Hana-Nii, Ichii-Nii._


	14. Plot Bunnies Idea 4

**Universe:** Bleach

**Parings:** None

**Genre:** Horror, Adventure

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Warnings:** OCC-Ness, fighting, swearing, Blood, Insanity

**Authors Notes:**

Right I know what you guys are thinking, why are you doing a Bleach One-Shot on a VOCALOID song? Well this is because I saw an amazing AMV on Youtube with the song 'Alice Human Sacrifice' but with Bleach characters; it was amazing and it gave birth to a huge plot bunny which I managed to turn into a series!

So here you go guys, BLEACHALOID (I'm so unimaginative with names -_-') - Alice Human Sacrifice! The song is made up with lyrics I found from different English singers of this song and also some of my own to make it work the way I want it too; I picked the characters based on who I though matched each Alice but I'd also like to know what you guys think! What Bleach character do you think fits each of the 4 Alices' and why? Review with your answer!

Anyway please give me feedback on this and enjoy!

* * *

** Bleach One-Shot Collection**

**BLEACHALOID - ****Alice Human Sacrifice**

* * *

"Urahara-San! Urahara-San!" Kisuke Urahara looked up from the book he was reading at the sound of two small but happy voices; he grinned when he caught sight of his visitors.

"Well if it isn't Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki! How are you two today?" Kisuke grinned as he picked up the green and white bucket hat from beside him and placed it on his head.

Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki were the children of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, the King and Queen of Heart in Wonderland; while being twins the two children looked nothing alike, Karin taking her father's appearance with her black hair and blue eyes while Yuzu looked just like her mother with her strawberry-blond hair and brown eyes.

"Have you got another story for us, Urahara-San?" Yuzu questioned with a shy smile which Kisuke returned with a grin.

As self-appointed Nanny to the royal Princesses, Kisuke had taken it upon himself to keep the girls occupied until the real Nanny noticed they were gone; Isshin and Masaki didn't mind as they trusted Kisuke with their own lives unlike the kingdom. This was the main reason why they didn't hire him officially.

"I think I do. Have I ever told you about the time 5 humans all went insane?" Kisuke asked and grinned when the twins looked at him in awe.

"No! You haven't told us about that one, Urahara-San." Karin reassured with a smirk and Yuzu nodded in agreement with her twin; Kisuke grinned as the 3 of them settled down on the small table beside his desk.

"Well I guess I've got no choice but to tell you then. Take in mind young Princesses, this story does not have a happy ending." Kisuke warned but the twins continued to look at him in interest; with a fond shake of his head Kisuke stared his tale.

"As you're aware, Wonderland is created by the dreams of Humans from another world; we are alive because someone dreamed it so. Once there was a small dream that was slowly being forgotten, he didn't even remember his own name; all he knew was that he didn't want to disappear."

* * *

He sat high up in the branches of a dead tree; his black hair reaching his shoulders as his dead green eyes watched people walk by without even noticing the tree or him.

He was disappearing, he knew that as clear as day; there was once a time when he was dreamt by so many humans, he was so strong and made so many humans scared of him! But that was then; the humans were stronger now he didn't scare them anymore.

He sighed silently as he looked at the huge pair of bat wings that were attached to his back; he couldn't remember how he scared the humans, how long he had scared them or their names.

The only thing he knew was that he was disappearing and he didn't like it.

'How can I make it so I stay alive?' He thought to himself as he started humming a tune underneath is breath.

Suddenly he felt it and a wave of joy washed through all though his face stayed blank.

'People still remember me! Maybe I can bring them into myself and use their fear to make myself stronger?' He thought to himself before he nodded and a small smirk appeared on his black lips.

"Let's try this one first..."

* * *

Renji Abarai gasped for breath as he wiped away some blood off his forehead; the battle field in front of him was full of death and gore as he continued to fight on with his precious sword.

'How much longer can this war go on? Is there really no victory in sight?' Renji thought to himself wearily before shaking his head violently.

'No! We will win this war!'

"Are you starting to doubt yourself, Renji?" An eerie familiar voice called and Renji looked over his shoulder in shock.

"You!" He growled angrily as he caught sight of familiar dead green eyes, pale skin and green tears tracks running down his cheek; the monster who had been haunting his nightmares ever since he joined the War.

"Don't look at me so furiously, Renji. It's not my fault you're losing faith." He stated with a small scoff all though his voice continued to stay emotionless.

"Piss off! I haven't got time for you; I haven't got time for hallucinations!" Renji shouted as he swung his sword out but he simply flew up to avoid the slice.

"So violent when you become scared, Renji. I think you will do fine." He smiled but before Renji could demand what he was on about he found himself alone in a strange woods.

"W-What the fuck? Where are you, you bastard?" Renji roared as he griped his sword tightly; his eyes narrowed when he caught sight of a strange marking on his right hand.

"A red spade?" He whispered in confusion before the loud shouts returned; with a curse Renji turned and slashed out behind him.

He slashed and cut for hours, blood covering his body as he walked further into the forest unaware of the trail he was leaving behind; all he saw was the familiar uniform of his enemy as he cut them down.

"Renji." The Familiar voice of the monster called down and Renji growled as he saw the freak sitting up a tree beside; the green-eyed monster smirked as he pointed behind Renji.

"Why don't you look at who you've really been cutting down?" He questioned causing an uneasy feeling to grown in Renji's stomach; everything screamed at him not to look but he found his body moving before he was suddenly looking at the path of blood he had created.

Instead of the familiar uniform all Renji saw was stained red clothing of faces he didn't recognise, hundreds of different eyes glazed in death with the same emotion of fear in them; there weren't his enemies.

They were innocent human beings!

"You see? You're not meant to be a loyal solider, Renji! You're a killer, an Alice."

"What the fuck is an Alice?" Renji roared as his body shook violently; he looked left and right trying to find anywhere clean to look but all he saw was blood.

"_The 1__st__ Alice was a courageous man of the Spade; cutting down his Wonderland, no one stood in his way. Sword in hand, heart on fire he left a trail of blood. Sparing none from death his footsteps left the light of day_." He sung to the tune he had hummed to himself early the day; Renji swallowed as he felt his body beginning to shake harder.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS AN ALICE?"Renji roared hysterically but he just giggled silently as more people starting approaching where Renji stood; Renji gasped for breath as he stared at all the eyes looking at him in horror.

"Stop..."

"Stop looking at me..."

"Stop it..."

"Stop it..."

"STOP IT!" Renji screamed finally as he started swinging his sword once again; small hysterical giggles escaped his lips as he continued to slash and slay the innocent humans in front of him.

"I'm Alice! This is my world! All mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Renji chanted over and over again his giggles becoming full out laughter as blood continued to splatter around the trees; he didn't notice something moving in the bushes until it was too late.

Renji cried out in shock as something grabbed his shoulders; he swung his sword out uselessly but his arms were held tightly in place.

He struggled desperately while screaming himself hoarse as the black vines continued to wrap around his form; he watched statistically as blood continued to flow until finally everything fell still.

"_Poor angry Alice boy, trapped within the woods; locked up for that awful sin, never would he fight again. Now the forest sleeps with no sign of his feet, save the crimson liquid that pooled around the trees_." He finished as he looked at the hand hanging limply from the black bunch of vines; blood dripping from the fingers as some ran over the mark of Spade.

"What a lovely meal. You would keep me strong for some time; guess it's time for the next one." He spoke softly as he held out his hand; a soft glow surrounded the pure white limb before taking form of a soft doll, looking exactly like Renji with his long red-hair and precious sword.

The doll was glowing a bright red as he held it carefully in his hands and with a finale silent giggle he disappeared; leaving the forest of Spade to its sleep.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki walked proudly through the crowd of people, ignoring the calls of greetings that were thrown his way.

He had no idea how long he had been in Wonderland, all he knew was that he was stuck here unless he followed the green-eyed monsters wishes; which he had no desire of doing.

When he was thrown here by the monster he stated that he was destined to become an Alice, after some research Byakuya discovered an Alice was a human who was dragged from their world and had gone insane in Wonderland.

He had no desire to do such a thing.

So he had made himself at home, forced himself to settle down and remain calm much to the monsters frustration; Byakuya had found himself becoming a powerful noble man of the village Diamond.

If he was honest with himself though, Byakuya missed his old life greatly; he missed the way things were normal and he was just someone in the crowd. But most of all he missed his beloved wife Hisana.

Byakuya sighed through his nose as he finally came to his destination; a huge field completely covered in different coloured roses. The one place where he can fully relax, something he had trouble doing since he read the news.

In the forest of Spade, nearly a whole town was completely wiped out by a mysterious figure; no one had any idea who had done it or where they had gone.

Byakuya knew though; he knew who had killed those people or at least what had, he also knew who was behind it.

"An Alice..."

"Wow! You worked it out so quickly, I forgot how smart you are Byakuya." A familiar voice called and Byakuya forced himself not to jump; he merely glared at the familiar figure sitting a few feet away from him.

"Leave me alone." He stated firmly before looking out to the field once more; the monster narrowed his eyes in annoyance at being ignored, he knew this one would be more difficult than his 1st meal.

"You've been hearing it again, haven't you?" He smirked as he listened to the sound Byakuya was tapping out with his finger; Byakuya blinked before he shook his head.

"I asked you to leave."

"It's not that hard to sing it you know. Don't you want to become an Alice?" He questioned but before Byakuya could answer he started humming.

"_The 2__nd__ Alice was a prideful man of the diamond, singing songs of wonderland within demented words. Every note he sang allowed was cold and seeped in death, drove himself crazy with his melody of lies._" He sang and Byakuya growled as he allowed his cold mask to fall.

"Shut up, shut up!" He ordered as he covered his ears desperately revealing the blue diamond on his right hand; he giggled as he watched Byakuya practically curl in on himself but he noticed the man had started humming underneath his breath.

"Don't you want to finish the song? Don't you want to know how it ends, huh?"

"I know how it ends! It'll end just like the first verse did: "_The 1__st__ Alice was a courageous man of the Spade; cutting down his Wonderland, no one stood in his way. Sword in hand, heart on fire he left a trail of blood. Sparing none from death his footsteps left the light of day_. _Poor angry Alice boy, trapped within the woods; locked up for that awful sin, never would he fight again. Now the forest sleeps with no sign of his feet, save the crimson liquid that pooled around the trees_." Byakuya sung as he watched in joy at hearing his song coming from one of his toys lips.

He grinned as he watched Byakuya open his suddenly hazy eyes; he watched as the noble man started singing underneath his breath a small smile on his lips.

"_The 2__nd__ Alice was a prideful man of the diamond, singing songs of wonderland within demented words. Every note he sang allowed was cold and seeped in death, drove himself crazy with his melody of lies._"

"You're an Alice so you should know how it ends." He grinned as he held out a small hand gun; Byakuya looked at his with hazy eyes before he took it in a shaking grip.

"Sing it. You know what the next part is, Alice. Now sing it!"

"_Poor lonely Alice boy rose inside his hair; silenced with a shot to the head, never would he sing again-_" A loud shot rang through the field and he watched as Byakuya's body fell backwards with a spray of blood that covered the roses.

"_Blue roses bloomed in place with no music composed, with a twisted grin this man lay while drowning in the rain._" He finished as his hand took on a familiar glow; another doll appeared in his hand but this time just Byakuya with his long blue scarf around his neck.

"You lasted so long but yet you broke just like the 1st." He murmured as he stroked the doll's long black hair as the soft form glowed pink; he grinned down at the body as his feet as clouds started gathering in the sky.

"Such a shame you didn't last longer, I probably would have sent you back." He mused before he disappeared just as the rain started falling from the sky.

* * *

Rukia Ayami leaned over the balcony as she looked over her kingdom; a golden crown rested on top her head proving her to be Queen of Club.

'In just a few weeks, 2 people have gone mad. What is going on in Wonderland?' She thought to herself as she looked down at the green club printed on her hand; she didn't know how long it had been since she had been dragged into this world but she was still as thrilled about it as she was back then.

The only family she had was her older sister and she abandoned Rukia when she was just a baby, Rukia had found her but only to find out Hisana had married one of the men that had gone missing and didn't care about her anymore.

When she was thrown into Wonderland it didn't take long to make the connections with the missing men in her world with the 2 men who had gone insane in both Spade and Diamond.

She had found herself being much happier here in Wonderland, in the town of Club; she didn't miss anything in her world and was quite content to live the rest of her life here.

"My Queen, it's getting cold. I think you should come back inside." Her servant requested and Rukia sighed as she turned around and walked back inside her castle.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Yumi. I won't die from this stupid disease; I will rule over Club until I'm too old to carry on living." Rukia swore as she allowed her servant to take her jacket revealing her green dress underneath.

"I still worry about your health, your highness." Yumi said with a smile before she excused herself with a bow; Rukia sighed as she picked up her wine glass and stared into the ruby red liquid.

"Oh dear. This isn't working out like I expected it do." A familiar voice sighed and Rukia gasped as her wine glass crashed to the ground and shattered.

"You again!"

"You're not meant to be happy here, Rukia! You're meant to be miserable, missing something in your life so you would lose your mind but you have to be different." He scoffed as he watched the red wind stain the white tiles on the floor.

"There's nothing worth going back to my world for! I was alone, scared and so alone; no one cared for me like they do here. The people of Club they actually look at me and love_ me_. Do you have any idea how that feels?" Rukia questioned as she glared at the monster in front of her.

"Is that really what you think?"

"Shut up! I don't want your opinion on anything; even though things didn't turn out how you expected them I'm grateful for what you've done. Now please leave." Rukia requested as she once again walked out onto the balcony.

"Leave immediately!"

He frowned as he watched her rest against the stone railings, looking down at her kingdom below her; he had obviously made a mistake picking this human to become his next meal. But when he spotted her she was already broken, he had hoped for an easy meal.

In the end the change of locations had actually fixed her and pushed her further away from becoming an Alice.

How was he going to change that?

'Well the Queen of Club is loved because of her gorges violet eyes; I wonder what would happen if I take them away?' He thought to himself as he appeared in front of the Queen in the air.

"You like looking at your kingdom don't you? You want me to leave your vision? Fine then." He said before he reached forward and poked her right in the middle of her eyes.

With a startled cry the Queen fell backwards on her behind, her hands covering her eyes as blood started pouring down her cheeks.

"W-What have you done?" She screamed as she moved he hands away to reveal her once beautiful violet eyes were now a cloudy white colour.

"I've removed myself from your vision, sadly that meant taking everything from your sight too; I wonder how your kingdom would feel without those beautiful eyes watching over them now?" He laughed before he started humming again.

"_The 3__rd__ Alice was a naive young girl of the Club, an enchanting graceful figuring in the world of Wonderland. She charmed the people in the land, the royal showed no shame. They would do all things for her and she would play along. Poor beautiful Alice girl, Queen of the land; all the power blinded her, now she lives in black. Though she smelt the stench of death she never gave in, disguised in kindness and loathing fate she slowly lost her mind._" He sung as he watched the Queen's body shake; he couldn't stop the laugh bursting free as Rukia finally started to scream.

"I'm sorry but once I choose someone, I make sure they become what their meant to be." He called as a doll of Rukia appeared in hand; with the violet eyes that were gone from the Queen kneeling in front of him.

"Your majesty!" He quickly disappeared as Yumi returned and quickly knelled down beside Rukia's shaking form; but he still managed to hear the scream of horror that the servant released when she caught sight of her Queen's eyes.

'Let's see how much they love you now, Alice.'

* * *

"Man what fun those had been." He sighed as he looked down at the 3 glowing dolls on the ground in front of him; he had chosen well with these 3 even if some were harder than others to grab.

"Maybe I should try something different this time. These 3 are delicious but their all missing something very important. What is it?" He whispered to himself he hummed the song underneath his breath for a few minutes before he gasped.

"Of course! These are all adults, they've long since lost their innocence and curiosity; what I need to go for next are children." He laughed to himself as he gathered the dolls in a small bag.

"_Following a path of red deep into Spade. Walking through Diamond roses while having tea. Then from the palace of Club an invite from the Queen. It was the Ace of Hearts!" _He sung before he disappeared once again.

* * *

"Onee-San!" Orihime Inoue giggled as she continued to run forward ignoring her little brother's calls; she was having so much fun! There was so much to look at in Wonderland, so much to see.

"Onee-San!" Ichigo Inoue finally managed to grab his older sister's arm and pulled her to a stop; he looked at her annoyance as their matching brown eyes clashed together.

"Don't run off like that. I know it's fun here but we shouldn't get separated." He pointed out as he scratched the back of his orange hair.

"But Ichigo-Chan this place is so much fun! We've been to Spade, Diamond and now we've got an invite to go to the palace in Club! Aren't you excited?" Orihime pouted as she looked at her scowling little brother; he never really smiled anymore, always scowling with worry and something.

"Of course I am." He admitted with a small smile which Orihime returned full force; their matching orange hair shinned in the bright sun as she gript his hand in her own; the two Hearts showing clearly on their clasped hands.

The two siblings had no idea how long they had been in Wonderland, the two of them had been too busy exploring the land to really worry about such things like time.

Being twins Orihime and Ichigo were obviously close but because their parents had died when they were babies meant they only had each other; they were raised by their older brother but because of work he often left the twins alone.

Orihime and Ichigo soon learned that world was place for exploring and that they would only do it, when they had the other by their side.

Together the two teenagers, both 16 years of age, Orihime being the eldest by a few hours, ran through the village of Club getting closer and closer to their destination.

"Welcome. The Queen will be greatly pleased to hear you've accepted her invitation." Yumi, the Queen's servant, greeted them the moment they knocked on the castle doors.

"It's very kind of her to invite us." Ichigo replied simply as the twins followed the servant inside; he swallowed hard as he felt something shiver up his spin.

When Orihime reached out and grabbed his hand again, he looked down to see she looked just as worried; something just wasn't right about this.

"Ever since the Queen lost her eyesight to her disease she hasn't left the palace but every week she chooses a child to come visit her; she may not be able to see but she knows when a child with beautiful eyes are looking at her. It makes her so happy." Yumi smiled but Ichigo's stomach became even tighter with uneasy.

"You two have beautiful eyes. Brown with specks of gold in them; and with that hair it's like the two of you were born from the sun. Her majesty will love you." Yumi said over her shoulder and Orihime shivered at the look in the servant's eye; Ichigo tugged his older sister closer making sure not to release his hand from hers.

"_The 4__th__ Alice were twins of the loyal Heart, both were lost and could not find the place where they began. They ran through countless open doors with curiosity, not releasing the danger they were running into." _Both Orihime and Ichigo gasped as they heard a familiar voice singing the song they've been hearing in their nightmares since they were little kids.

Orihime cried out softly in fear when she saw the familiar green-eyed monster leaning against the stone walls behind them; Ichigo shivered as he pushed his sister behind him and glared at the monster hatefully.

"_A loyal older sister, a protective younger brother; both ran closer and closer to their impending deaths. They never awake from their terrifying dreams, locked away forever inside Wonderland."_ He finished the song with a laugh before disappearing from sight; the twins released sighs of relief as they looked back at the curious servant.

"Such strange children you are. My Queen used to look off into space too before she lost her eyes, I wonder if you're seeing the same thing as her." Yumi looked positively gleeful at the thought of such a thing and quickly speed up her steps; at a slower pace the twins followed keeping a wary eye on the walls around them.

"She's going to kill your, Onee-Chan." He whispered softly in Ichigo's ear as he rested a cold hand on the boy's shoulder; Ichigo gasped as he spun around but was meet with an empty hallway.

"Ichigo-Chan?" Orihime asked in concern as she realized her brother had stopped; Ichigo swallowed before he smiled at his older sister in reassurance.

"I'm fine, Onee-San." Orihime was silent for a few seconds before she grinned widely with a nod; together the two of them followed the waiting servant into the Queen's chamber.

Sadly they never came back out and their screams echoed around the empty palaces walls.

* * *

"Wait! What happened to the twins?" Karin demanded not liking the vague way Kisuke had ended that part of the story; Kisuke grinned as he waved a fan in front of his face.

"No one really knows, the story gets very vague on that part. Some say the Queen kills the twins for a spell that would give her their eye sight for a week before she had to kill again. Others say the twins go mad and kill both the Queen and the servant before killing each other. There's even some saying that the brother kills everyone leaving himself as half an Alice until he dies. I don't know how that ends I'm afraid." Kisuke admitted with a shrug; Yuzu bit her lip as she fiddled with her dress.

"You mean that nightmare got away with doing all those awful things to those poor humans?" Yuzu questioned sadly causing Kisuke to sigh.

"I can't answer that, little one. As Watcher of the dreams in Wonderland it's my job to make sure everything stays safe and no one goes rouge; the situation with the Nightmare and his Alice's is a difficult one. The only part of the story I can tell is the one I just told, I can't tell you what happened to the nightmare or to the souls of the humans he placed in the dolls."

Later that night Kisuke helped the twin Princesses into their carriage making sure their dresses didn't get caught as he closed the door; their Nanny glared at him hatefully as he waved waiting until the carriage disappeared out of sight before releasing a sigh of relief.

"Too close." He whispered to himself with a grin as the sound of hooves hitting the ground reached his ears; he waved widely when he caught sight of 3 carriages slowly pulling up. One was green, one was blue and the other was yellow.

"Welcome, welcome! I'm so glad you can make it!" He called out as the 3 doormen jumped down from beside the riders and pulled open the doors in perfect sync.

"Thank you for inviting us, Urahara-San." Renji Abarai grinned as he jumped down from the green carriage and held out his hand; Rukia Kuchiki smiled softly as she placed her much smaller hand in his and allowed him to help her down. Her beautiful violet eyes sparking with happiness as she reached up and tucked a piece of Renji's bright red hair behind his ear.

"Sir Renji Abarai, knight of Spade and Queen Rukia Kuchiki, ruler of Club; it is an honour having both of you here." Kisuke reassured with a bow as he allowed the two of them to pass him into his shop; smirking when he realised Rukia had yet to release Renji's hand; The marks of Spade and Club clearly showing to the Watcher. The two of them had become close when they meet at one of the balls Wonderland hold to connect all 4 countries; they fell in love but because of Rukia's status to her own country she couldn't marry some commoner, especially one from another country.

Renji had been knighted after the King and Queen of Spade, Grimmjow and Nelliel Jaggerjacks, received many hints from their fellow rulers; the new Knight had proposed to Rukia almost as soon as he could but even with their marriage coming closer, the two of them were still in the earlier stages in their love. Kisuke was relieved to see the two of them making each other happy, it was doing the world of good for both Spade and Club and themselves.

"Ah, Byakuya Kuchiki; you have to agree she seems much happier now that you allowed her to take your name." Kisuke pointed out as he caught sight of the clear disapproval in the noble man's eyes; he still hadn't quite gotten over the fact his sister-in-law had fallen in love with a man who killed hundreds of people.

Kisuke usually coolly pointed out that Byakuya himself also turned insane and probably would have gone down the same path if things had turned out differently; he was obviously ignored.

As such Kisuke wasn't at all moved when Byakuya ignored him completely and walked inside the shop without even a glance; he was used to the noble man's cold behaviour by now.

Byakuya Kuchiki had been offered to become a Knight just like Renji by Diamond's King, Uryuu Ishida, but turned it down stating that he was quite content with what he was; all though he was a bit shocked, King Uryuu accepted it with a similar cold manner that most of the men in Diamond is known for.

"I have no idea what that's problem is but he needs someone to kick his ass."

"Ichigo-Chan! Don't be rude!"

"But you know it's true, Onee-San!"

Kisuke chuckled as the familiar banter reached his ears as the familiar figures of Orihime and Ichigo Inoue emerged from the 3rd and final carriage; both of them wearing royal clothing just like their fellow Queen but theirs was yellow and gold in collar.

"The Princess and Prince of Heart; welcome Ichigo-Kun, Orihime-San! How has life been since your adoption?" He questioned grinning knowingly at the crowns adoring the orange heads of the teenagers in front of him.

"Oh Juushirou-San and Restu-San are both so kind to us; they treat us just like we're their children, right Ichigo-Chan?" Orihime asked her little brother who nods with a small smile.

Kisuke returns both their smiles with his own as he thinks about the King and Queen of Heart; Restu and Juushirou Ukitake were brilliant rulers to the loyal country and Kisuke was glad they had decided to take in the curious twins.

He hoped it would keep them out of trouble but from the updates he's been receiving from the still new parents it wasn't working so well; neither of the two minded though, they said as long as the twins were happy with them they would accept them and that was all Kisuke could ask for.

Sitting with the 5 former Alices' around him, Kisuke couldn't help but think back to the situation the 5 of them were in not long ago.

The tale of Alice, or Alice Human Sacrifice as its called, is known all throughout Wonderland in many different forms and sadly with different humans each time. Some dreams just can't accept the way their life goes, they are meant to disappear so they can be reborn as something new.

Kisuke knew this and always felt a great sadness every time a human fell and became an Alice; but it was these 5's tale that was more known and was told all throughout the strange world.

Their song was the one that the dreams sung and Kisuke knew why.

Because they were the 5 humans who became Alices and then fought back.

The 5 of them had waited until the nightmare let his guard down before ripping their souls free from their doll forms and attacked.

Renji with is bright red hair and sword held in his hand, Byakuya with his singing voice and elegant scarf, Rukia with her beautiful looks and her soul-seeking violet eyes and the twins, Orihime and Ichigo, with their childlike innocence and their features of the sun.

All 5 of them had attacked, scratched, clawed, screamed, cried, bleed, punched and yelled together as each one of them absorbed a piece of the nightmare in to themselves destroying him completely; and nearly killing themselves in the process.

Luckily Kisuke was allowed to step in the moment they fought back, they had changed their own song giving Kisuke the chance to help them; it had taken days but soon Kisuke had managed to change the tainted nightmare inside of them so that they could absorb the power completely, turning them into fellow dreams.

Kisuke grinned as he watched Ichigo, Renji and Rukia argue loudly with each other (You would never guess that the 3 of them were the best of friends), Orihime trying to break them up and Byakuya looking as if he was in his own world; Kisuke would think he was if it wasn't for the faint tilt of his lips that hid behind his cup.

He never asked why they had gained the strength to break free, considering the nightmare had been feeding of them for some time they must have been very close to death before they started fighting; it wasn't his place and he didn't want to bring back memories.

All he cared about was the fact that Wonderland wasn't singing their song in memory of another 5 humans who had fallen to a dream; instead they sang the song in praise to the 5 humans who, after became Alices, fought back and defeated their nightmare and Kisuke couldn't be more proud.

"_The 1__st__ Alice was a courageous man of the Spade; cutting down his Wonderland, no one stood in his way. Sword in hand, heart on fire he left a trail of blood. Sparing none from death his footsteps left the light of day_. _Poor angry Alice boy, trapped within the woods; locked up for that awful sin, never would he fight again. Now the forest sleeps with no sign of his feet, save the crimson liquid that pooled around the trees_."

"_The 2__nd__ Alice was a prideful man of the diamond, singing songs of wonderland within demented words. Every note he sang allowed was cold and seeped in death, drove himself crazy with his melody of lies. Poor lonely Alice boy rose inside his hair; silenced with a shot to the head, never would he sing again; Blue roses bloomed in place with no music composed, with a twisted grin this man lay while drowning in the rain._"

"_The 3__rd__ Alice was a naive young girl of the Club, an enchanting graceful figuring in the world of Wonderland. She charmed the people in the land, the royal showed no shame. They would do all things for her and she would play along. Poor beautiful Alice girl, Queen of the land; all the power blinded her, now she lives in black. Though she smelt the stench of death she never gave in, disguised in kindness and loathing fate she slowly lost her mind._"

"_Following a path of red deep into Spade. _

_Walking through Diamond roses while having tea. _

_Then from the palace of Club an invite from the Queen. _

_It was the Ace of Hearts!"_

"_The 4__th__ Alice were twins of the loyal Heart, both were lost and could not find the place where they began. They ran through countless open doors with curiosity, not releasing the danger they were running into. A loyal older sister, a protective younger brother; both ran closer and closer to their impending deaths. They never awake from their terrifying dreams, locked away forever inside Wonderland."_


End file.
